


To be Found Again

by Booberrystuffwastaken6642368



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberrystuffwastaken6642368/pseuds/Booberrystuffwastaken6642368
Summary: Phil has decided to take a new wayward teen under his wings. Much to Techno's dismay he can't help but grow fond of the young boy as well. In fact the more he gets to know the boy the more eerily similar to himself he seemsThe more he thinks about it the more things seems to add up. Things Techno does not, will not, let fall into place. No matter how much his father tries to tell him otherwise. So what the kid sounds and acts so much like him? So what the kid turns to him every time he needs help, always excited to join Techno on his next journey? So what Ranboo hears voices just like him? So what if the voices chant "Blood for the Blood Prince?" So what if he just so happens to be the exact same age Techno's son would be if he wasn'tIt doesn't matter. None of it matters cause Techno's just gonna do what he does best and keep ignoring it. But as time goes along even ignorance can't hide the inevitable.(I'm so sorry for the shitty tags I'm on mobil and it's so scuffed. THIS IS 100% NOT A SHIP FIC, THEY'RE REAL PEOPLE AND THAT SHITS WEIRD. Since it won't let me tag properly this is mostly just sleepy bois with a touch of personal head canons on Ranboo lore and the fact I'm a bitch for some Dadnoblade content
Comments: 54
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea stewing for awhile since I heard Ranboo was originally ment to be Techno's son. Just a heads up this is not 100% planned out so if there are some things that seem clunkie or OOC I'm so sorry XDXD. I plan on working on this fix when I can so expect chapters ever few days or so.

(Technoblade has joined the game)

The notification glows before his eyes as he slowly stretches by the nether portal. God, he hates spawning so far from home everytime he wakes up. It was completely his own fault of course like his father continously reminded him. 

"You know if you actually sleep for once mate, you'd finally be able to set your spawn point." He knew Phil would tease once he walked all the way back home. He waved his hand as a list of those in the world matterlized before him. He was on too, he knew he'd get an ear full one again. Techno chuckled flickering his wrist to grab his trident as it popped from his inventory. He was so happy to finally get this back, it sucked having all of his things taken from him by the stupid butcher "army." Although he does have some enjoyment in seeing the faint scar on Quackity's face when Techno had to put him in his place. At least he was able to get his armor back almost immediately thanks to the new kid on the server.

Ranboo was pretty cool all things considered. Every now and then he'd come and pay Tommy a visit when the little traitor was living with him. At first Techno was annoyed to have yet another person visit while he was ya know, SUPPOSTO BE HIDDEN, but it was fine. The kid never seemed to remember things for more then a few minutes anyway and he was able to convince the hybrid to keep from writing about his home in his little memory books. Plus he had to admit, freaking him out by shifting to his human form while Wilbur was around and having him be unable to tell them apart was definitely funny. Or how he would laugh every time Techno would start telling the chat to stop spamming E, ITS NOT FUNNY. Ranboo would laugh with an "Oh, oh I definitely get that." Techno never questioned it. He now found it funny that he had almost given Ranboo a scar to match Quackity's when he had the audacity to crawl back to his home begging forgiveness. The rage and anger burning inside him died when Ranboo handed Techno every peace of his missing armor with shaking hands. If a soft spot began to grow for the boy from that day, he'd never admit it. Honestly he found having both his youngest brother, and his new, albeit somewhat odd, friend around the house was definitely a breath of fresh air. 

Techno shoves those happy memories to the back of his mind as the outline of his house comes into view. It was those happy memories and the hope that things could be different, things could be better, that got him screwed over in the first place. How stupid was he to think that Tommy would be there for him till the end, and why, just because they were brothers? Just because Techno had given everything to Tommy with no hesitation? Because he had went against 30 people ready to lay down his life to protect Tommy only for him to turn around and scream in his face that it was entirely Techno's fault. It's fine, everything's fine, Techno's been betrayed before, he's used to it, all this showed him was that he was right. The only people in this world he can trust is himself and Phil. 

"It's fine chat I don't care we've been over this, I'm fine, drop it." He shakes his head as he tries to get the voices to calm down, it was almost like they could read his mind and since his stupid emotions. The continous spam of "blood for the blood god" " death to the traitors" and the ever present "E" that causes the incessant ringing in his ears begin to die down as he runs his hands through his hair in a final attempt to calm himself before he walked into the door. His braid was falling out and a few stray pink hairs fell between his fingers as his hands flopped to his side. He hadn't had a chance to clean up after yesterday's battle. He knew he was still covered in a thin layer of gunpowder and blood from yesterday's doomsday, Phil would have to help him rebraid his hair as they discussed what they'd be doing next. While L'manberg was now gone Techno was still concerned the people would once again come looking for him since, somehow, everyone found his secret base. As he opens the door he calls out to his father to begin figuring out if he should pack up and leave. Phil called out to him from above with a simple. "We're up here Techno." 

We're? Who else was here? Techno climbed up the ladder to see his father sitting by the fireplace with the lankie shaking form of another player. Phil stood with a "Hey mate." But his smile fell when he saw the anger boiling in his oldest eyes.

"What. Is. He. Doing. Here" Techno nearly spat out as Ranboo seemed to cower even more into himself. Phil stood with hands raised as he began walking towards Techno, leading him out of the room. The ladder creaked as both men meet in the room below. Techno looked down at his father as he huffed. "Explane, now"

"Techno listen. I found him when I went to loot L'manberg ruins standing by what was his house ok? I couldn't just leave him Techno, you know I of all people can't just do that." Phil tries to explain with a nervous laugh, though Techno still is having trouble seeing the humor in this situation. "I asked him if he needed a place to stay and he was just so broken and sad son, I couldn't just leave him. After we helped him everyone turned on him Techno." Phil crosses his arms as he thinks of what he would like to say to the people who tormented the poor boy. 

"Why does that concern us Phil?" Techno asked trying to keep his anger in check. He knows Phil has a soft spot for any random orphan he finds but as far as Techno was concerned Ranboo was just as bad as Tommy. Yeah he'd let him live during the battle but that doesn't mean he'd be so gracious again. He wasn't about to trade one ungrateful brat for another just to get it thrown back in his face once again.

"Techno." Phil warned as his tone grew stern and his wings puffed the slightest bit, a clear warning to drop the challenge. "This boy has been through hell and back and right now he needs someone to take care of him, and since ya know, it's kinda our fuckin fault everyone he knew turned on him, I felt as though it's up to me to fill that place. So sorry if I felt the need to offer him a safe, warm place with the last people he trusts on this hell scape." Techno sighed as he pinched the bridge of his snout. He knew that once Phil got like this about a kid there was no getting him out of it. 

"Trust's us?" He laughs as he looks up to where he knew Ranboo was still sat. "Nobody here trusts us Phil, I feel like that should have been a little more clear to you after yesterday. And I'm sorry but I honestly don't care if you "feel like he's in your care now"

Techno of course knows this isn't true. He's flashed back to the image of a beaten and bloodied Ranboo standing before him in Phil's old house as the Withers continued to screach outside. Handing him his memory book Techno turned from the boy, telling him to just run from the battle, no one would notice. When Phil had asked him why he spared Ranboo he didn't have an answer at first. "Ranboo's one of the only ones I trust" was all he was able to say before spilling a water bucket and flying back into battle. Techno is snapped back as Phil chuckles.

"Oo-ho so you feel absolutely nothing for the boy? You're just gonna throw him out into the snow and back to the people who want him dead. I raised you Technoblade and I know for a fact that you are not that heartless." Techno rolled his eyes as Phil's continued to bore into him

"No, I don't care about the kid." Techno lied.

"Really? Really, you're gonna look me dead in the eye and tell me you want Ranboo gone? I can see it in the way you act around him. 

"Where the hell is this coming from Phil?" Techno asks some what annoyed" 

"He reminds you of yourself Techno, he acts just like you, he reminds you of..." Phil is cut off by Techno slamming his fist against the wall. The paintings shake as he swings around to once again look his father in the eyes.

"DON'T." Techno yells, he doesn't raise his voice often and Phil knows he might have taken a step too far but he still holds his son's gaze, unwavering. "Don't... You....Dare." 

"You know I'm right... I know you're just pissed off about Tommy, but I also know you want Ranboo safe as much as me. Why do you think that is Techno? Ranboo's only been here a few months, you've only interacted with him a handful of times, yet I know you care about him just as much as Tommy, or Wilbur, or even me." Phil's expression softens as he places a hand on his son's shoulder. "Techno you're not like that with people, thats why I brought him here, he needs protection, he needs some where safe. The boy looks up to you, you know he does. He needs us Techno." Phil had to swallow hard to keep from saying that his son needed him as well. He had already crossed the line once, he wasn't going to do it again.

Techno sighs, Phil's right, Phil's always right. As much as he hated to admit it Techno knows the boy is broken. But he can't help but snap back to the last time he had taken in a lost, hurt, scared boy. He remembered the pain he felt in that betrayal as he screams till his voice was raw to "not speak to him of loyalty" and that "he's a person." As these memories rise so do the voices.

"Blood for the blood god"

"Kick him out"

"Stab stab stab" 

"E" 

But Techno also knows Ranboo isn't Tommy, he's nothing at all like the boy. He thinks back to when he had confronted Ranboo about taking Connor hostage. Where Tommy would yell and curse for his friend to be released Ranboo had answered him with a chuckle and an "oh thats funny." Remember's the time Tommy had told him about when Ranboo had tormented Fundy with his refusal to drown with his armor and supply of food. He had laughed with Ranboo about it till he had tears in his eyes when he told the boy the story of how he had done the same to his poor nephew. Comparing exaggerated facial expressions and angered yells. He thinks back to when he had first captured Orphan and Ranboo had decided to stick around to see the process of zombie curing while they waited for the zombie child to grow. "Maybe it'll grow faster if we traumatiz it?" Techno had offered with a laugh, he was ready to continue his joke by yelling out when Ranboo beat him to it. " TAXES, THE TOOTH FAIRY ISN'T REAL" Techno and Phil had laughed till their stomachs hurt. Techno was suprised to find his and Ranboo's since of humor so similar, he was just about to yell out the same things before Ranboo beat him to it. He remembers Tommy calling bullshit when he had told the boys about the time he went 3 vs 21 and came out victorious, while Ranboo's red and green eyes were alight with wonder. He is once again brought to the realization, Ranboo's no where near Tommy, he has to remember Ranboo's like him. Once again the voices begin to rise 

"Technoprotect"

"Ranboo's safe"

"We trust him"

"Keep him safe Techno"

"Techno?" He's brought out of his thoughts by Phil's voice of concern. He hadn't realized Phil had still been trying to convince Techno to help the distress teen.

"Phil.... look, Ranboo's fine to stay, but I'm not about to like it ok. This is just helping him out till we can get him back on his feet or till he can get things settled with his friends. But after that he's gone ok, no getting attached." Techno says giving his father a few pokes in the chest to push his point foward.

"I could say the same to you" Phil laughs as he crosses his arms with a smug grin. Phil walks past his son as he begins to climb the ladder with Techno close behind. He was planning on telling the boy that he could crash in Tommy's old room till they could get a little *temporary* home built for him, Techno had a place planned out for a kennel for the remnants of the dog army, maybe Ranboo would like the dogs? He had always seemed excited to see them when he visited. He was ready to joke with Ranboo about this as they neared the top but anything he was about to say dies in his throat as he reaches the top of the ladder 

Techno climbs up the ladder as Ranboo scrambles to stand and looks at him. The teen nearly hits his head as Techno stands before him. He can feel his face involuntary fall as he looks at the shaking teen. He knows Ranboo isn't one to worry about his looks but the boy standing before him didnt look like Ranboo anymore. It seems Techno wasn't the only one who still hasn't cleaned after the war. His hair was a mess of white and black that slowly blended into a grey mop where the usual defined line would be. His iconic suit was ripped and torn with clear burn and singe marks from standing too close to the many explosions. His whole left pant leg was missing reveling the bright white of his skin peppered with dark burn marks. His eyes were still glistening with tears as what appeared to be burn marks ran down the right side of his face. 

"T-Technoblade I'm sorry, I should have asked you first, especially after yesterday. But- but I just needed somewhere to stay and- and I trust you and Phil, please I'm sorry, I just needed somewhere to stay." The boy began crying again as steam began raising from his face. Water hurts enderman, Techno remembered. Phil joins him as he stands by his son, he gives him one more pleading glance. Techno looks at the boy, Ranboo, usually confident and cheerful was stood before them broken scared and confused. Techno can't help be be shot back to that night weeks ago when his little brother had stood before him in the exact same condition. He had opened his arms and trusted once and it caused him nothing but pain. He didn't want to do that again, but as much as he hated to admit it Phil was right. He cared about Ranboo no matter how much he hated it, he couldn't just let the kid back into a world that hates him. Techno knows what thats like. 

"Hey, Ranboo." Techno's voice softens as he walks to the boy. "Look, I guess its fine if you wanna set up a little spot for you to stay ya know, I mean its not like we don't got the room." He says with a chuckel as he tries to add some humor to the tense situation. Ranboo looks at him with surprise as his tears seem to stop. "I mean if you wanna of course." Techno is surprised to suddenly be surrounded by lankie arms as Ranboo envelops him in a hug. 

"Thank you Techno. Thank you so much." Ranboo sobs into his shoulder as Phil comes around to give Techno one of his smug grins. Techno rolls his eyes but can't help but hug the boy back. Techno would admit it to no one, not even himself, but he swore he would hold the boy together forever if he needed it. 

"Look, I know it's probably gonna be a bit weird but Tommy's got most of his stuff set up and I know you must be exhausted." Techno rambles as he tries to keep the situation light. Ranboo pulls away and begins to wip away his remaining tears. 

"Y-yeah you're right, I'm sure I'm lookin pretty rough right now." Ranboo tries to laugh but it just comes out another choked sob, Techno's heart absolutely did not break for the poor boy. 

"Is there anything else you need? Something you might have saved from your house?" Phil has to stretch to place a hand on Ranboo's shoulder so he decides his wrist will have to do. 

"No" Ranboo answers with a chuckel. "No I lost pretty much everything." 

"Yeah uh, sorry bout that." Techno looks from the hybrid's eyes as he tries to stomp down the shame. 

"It's fine, its fine. I didn't have much there I cared about to begin with, pretty much just my pets. I was able to move them but they're in my panic room so I can just get them later." Ranboo shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot as he rambled. He never was one to keep eye contact. 

"Panic room?" Techno knew of alot of secret places peppered throughout the SMP but he was had no idea of a panic room. 

"Y-yeah it's just a place I built, I tend to have times where I black out, I'm sure you've seen, but usually I'll wake up there. When things get too much I'll stop by there and write in my memory books. Or when the.... you know, you probably don't care, it's not that important. I just left my pets there cause it's made of obsidian and I knew they'd be semi safe." Techno was curious what Ranboo was going to say before he cut himself off but figured it wasn't a good idea to push him further. He shot Phil a glance and when Phil answered with a small nod he could tell he'd noticed it aswell. 

"Well I can fly over and get em for ya mate, won't take me long. With a wave of his hand a few leads matterlized into Phil's hands. 

"It fine I can go get them later, I-I wouldn't want to put you out more then you already have." Ranboo grabs his arms as he turns away. 

"Pssshhh oh come off it mate, it'll only take me a few minutes to fly over there, plus it gives Techno a chance to test out his new stasis chamber." Phil chuckles as Techno rolls his eyes. 

"Stasis chamber?" Techno begins walking twords the ladder, motioning for Ranboo to follow. He can hear the quiet foot steps close behind him as he climbs down to pay Orphan a visit. 

"It's a thing Phil and I set up to bring all the dogs here, you throw a pearl into it and it keeps it floating untill the other preson gives you a signal to send em back." Techno hands the cleric his small pouch of emeralds for his daily pearls. With a small nod he turns around and begins heading to the spiraling tower. He hands Phil a pearl and after making sure it wouldn't float to the side and break before he was ready Phil was off with a powerful flap of his black wings and promises to be back soon. 

"So.... how will you know when he's ready?" Ranboo asked, he had begun running his hands through his hair in an attempt to fix the disorganized mess. Techno answered with a flick of his ear, he felt the friendship emerald dangle hoping it would be enough of an answer. Guessing by Ranboo's confused expression he elaborated 

"The emerald's enchanted, Phil and I can communicate between them, best way to stay in touch when he's not here, without everyone else seeing our conversation that is." He waves his hand as snipits of conversations and important happenings apperard before the two. 

Tubbo: hey ypu guys think I coud make that jump?

Fundy: no

Tommy: yeah you got it big man (Tubbo fell from a high place)

Techno chuckles as he adds a "Tubbo is gone crab rave" to appease the chat with their dumb joke. 

"Didn't you have another earring like that though?" Ranboo questions as he seems to be satisfied with his mostly fixed hair. Techno's hand instinctively shoots up to feel for the now missing emerald, only to be met with the slight sting of the ripped flesh of his ear. 

"No, not anymore." Techno answers keeping his tone flat, hoping Ranboo didn't notice his hand as it flopped back down. Ranboo answers with a simple "oh" as they fall into an akward silence. 

"Uh, what's chat saying?" Ranboo was clearly grabbing for straws. 

"Heh? Oh, so you can't remember anything from like 3 days ago but you remember I hear voices huh?" Techno laughs as Ranboo stutters.

"Hey some things stick better then others ok!" Techno mealy laughed harder. 

"Eh, they're pretty quiet now, pretty much just the usual "blood for the blood god" and the stupid ringing." 

"Who's the blood god?" Techno had to stop, he'd never really thought about it, figured it was just stupid thing the voices liked to spam.

"I... I don't know actually, I never really thought it was a person, just one of the things chat spams to make me angry, they demand blood, I give it it em." Techno answers with a shrug. 

"Are you the blood god then?" Ranboo laughs as Techno chuckles

"Dude could you imagine, I'm secretly like this super over powered god, like immortal and everything, just smittin down all my enemies without breakin a sweat." Techno puffs up his chests and bounds around the small platform as Ranboo doubles over laughing. He's glad to see him actually smiling again. He hadn't realized before just how nice it was to talk to someone about his voices even if it was just making fun of them. Sure he'd talk to Phil about it and Wilbur and Tommy would occasionally question it growing up but no one really joked with him about it. It was different with Ranboo, almost like he understood. 

"Like thats any different from how you are now?" Ranboo asks through laughs. Techno rolls his eyes as he he sees the faint glow of the emerald from the courner of his vision. Phil must be ready. With the flip of a switch Phil appears before the two with a few cats and a dog. 

"Enderpearl, Enderchest!" Ranboo nearly jumps over the railing of the tower as he takes the leads from Phil and sits in the snow to give his pets some much needed attention. 

"So you two get along without me?" Phil asks meeting Techno at the base of the stairs. As Techno looks at the young boy happily comforting his many pets Techno begins to feel like just maybe that much needed breath of fresh air could come back to his drab little home. Phil was right, Ranboo needed help, and Techno was ready to be there.

"Yeah, we were fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ranboo settles in Techno begins to notice more and more things about the boy. Things he's determined to ignore

(Technoblade has joined the game) 

Techno shiveres as he flys through the air, why did he insist on building his hide away in the snow again? He hated the cold, yeah he got used to it during his rule over the Artic Empire but that didnt mean he likes it. He'll have to remember to at least rest for a little bit tonight, just to set his spawn point so he'd stop waking up by the stuptid portal. 

He lands on the roof of the current dog kennel as their yips and wines begin to fill his ears again. He also notices another sound, the distant sound of iron on stone and dirt being moved. The shine of a light catches his eye as he notices the flickering form of two people working on the finishing touches of a quaint, yet small hut. Phil and Ranboo seem to have gotten a head start on finishing Ranboo's home, he did have to admit it took him a little longer to wake up today. As he realizes this the chat is immediately filling his head with chants of "Technolate" "Welcome back" and the ringing beings soon after. Techno growns and he hops off the kennel and begin making his way twords the commotion.

He meets Phil as he continuse to pile the dirt up into large mounds to be turned into farm land later. Phil had of course offered Ranboo a shared supply of their food, with the village trades they had more then enough. But Ranboo and insisted on being able to provide for himself, saying farming was relaxing and helped to clear his head. Techno couldn't help but agree as he thought back to the near year he spent farming potatos. He had been doing it for sport yes but the voices had never been quieter and the occasional messages seemed to only revolve around the root vegetables. It hadn't lasted long of course before the voices were back with their demands of blood, but it was nice while it lasted. 

"Ah, there he is." Phil claps the excess dirt from his hands as he jumps over the low fence to meet Techno. "Took ya long enough, I just finished up here but Ranboo wanted to expand his basement a bit for future villergers."

"Smart, wonder where he got that idea" Phil laughs at Techno's clear sarcasm. He's close behind Phil as he makes his way down the ladder. As Techno comes to the bottem he nearly smack his head on the roof both from the low hight and how high he jumped coming face to face with a creeper. Or upon closer expection was just a mounted creeper head. Phil laughs as Techno fixes his skewed crown.

"Yeah sorry bout that, we got hit with a thunderstorm earlier and Ranboo got lucky with a charged creeper." Handing Techno a torch they begin to make their way through the basement, Ranboo definitely had been working hard, while it was poorly lit up Techno could still tell the room was expansive, while he couldn't see Ranboo yet he could hear the faint hum of the kid as he worked away. As they grew closer to both the song and the faint green glow of Ranboo's enderman eye in the low ligh, Phil puts his hand on Techno's chest, stopping him.

"Techno you hear what he's singing?" Phil asks with a smile. He hadn't paid attention before but as they grew closer it became easier to hear Ranboo's song. At first Techno thought it was mearly distorted through the echo of the hollow room till he noticed it was warped for a different reason. It wasn't even in English, yet Techno still was able to pick up the exact song, thanks to Phil. In a previous world Phil had spent alot of time in the end, long enough to learn the traits of the local inhabitants. Enderman culture and language was easy enough to learn but Techno would still have to snap his fingers every now and then to get Phil to look him in the eyes. And it's only natural that once his sons came along Phil taught them everything he knew, including Endermen language. For years him and his brothers grew up singing the many lively songs their father had learned in the end relm and causing many confused glances from on lookers, not to mention when him and Wilbur would break out the Piglin. Now Techno chuckls to himself as he not only know the song coming from Ranboo but remembers it to one of his favorites. 

Ranboo dosen't seem to notice them as the pair come into view, happy with singing to himself. 

"*As far as I've heard, the fight's still on,  
"*The line's not cut...*"

Phil joins in with a hearty.

"*And the whales are gone*" 

Ranboo spins around, startled yet not letting his song fall. Confusion clearly etched on his face. 

"*The Weller man makes his regular call*" 

Again Phil joins in with a pridefull expresion as Ranboo's face fills with excitement. 

"*to encourage the captin, crew, and all.*" 

Phil give Techno a playful shove as he rolls his eyes, Ranboo looks between the two before the three harmonize.

"*Soon may the Weller man come, to bring us sugar and tea and rum*"  
"*One day when the toungin is done, we'll take our leave and go.*" 

As the song finishes Ranboo all but bounces on his heels. "You two know Enderman?" His excitement and happiness breaks through his voice and causes Techno to smile.

"*Course we do, spent alot of time there mate, you pick up a few things.*" Phil continues in Enderman. Ranboo excitedly looks between the two.

"*Yeah that's an understatement, he taught all of us when we were younger.*" Techno's Enderman is definitely rusty and he struggles with some pronounceiation but it's enough for Ranboo.

Phil laughs as he switches back to English. "Well it definitely came in handy for you son." Phil takes on a suggestive tone as he pulls his pickaxe from his inventory to help Ranboo's digging.

"Nah nah nah nah." Techno ignore the crack in his voice and the heat he feels spreading through his face. Thank god Ranboo hadn't fully lit the cavern to save some of Techno's pride. "No-ho no no no were not bring that up Phil."

"Uh bringing up what exactly?" Ranboo questions as he glances between the two confused. Techno ignores Phil's cackles and claps as he leads Ranboo to the other side of the cavern to finish digging. 

"Nothing don't worry about it." Techno grumbles as he pulls out Toothpick. Eager to change the akward air Ranboo takes this opportunity to stear the conversation back on it's original path.

"It's so cool that I have someone to speak Enderman with now." Ranboo's wonder is evident on his voice as he begims digging again. Techno chuckles as he digs. "I don't know all that much, just some basic words and phrases, but enough to hold a conversation, plus Edward taught me a few songs before he..." Ranboo trailed off remembering the poor lost enderman. He was a close friend of Techno's, he could still recall the night the enderman had showed up, hurt and burning from the snow. Techno has always held a soft spot for enderman so he offered the mob a place to stay without question. After Ranboo showed up it was nice to hold conversations with them in his own language. Unfortunately after a few months Edwards injuries had caught up with him, he passed with Technoblade as he sang him songs in his native tounge. Techno still has his dear friends pearl hanging in his room to this day. 

"Yeah, I miss him too." Techno ruffles the boys hair. Having Ranboo around was a nice reminder of his lost friend, at least that who Techno told himself Ranboo reminded him of. He would not allow that thought into his head, he would not. Ranboo continues as Techno tries to shake long supressed memories back down. 

"Heh, just don't let Tubbo know you speak Enderman too."

"...Why?" Techno was confused by this, yeah the president didn't seem to like him much but he wasn't out right hostile, at most just some what annoyed. Why would knowing the same language as his friend add to the lists of things to hate about him. 

"He dosen't need more ammunition for his "you and Techno are exactly alike" theory." Ranboo puts exacurated air quotes as he throws on his best impression of the boy. Techno laughs as he stops his digging. 

"What is he talking about?" Techno leans on his pickaxe to give Ranboo his full attention. 

"I know right! Like he says we sound the same. Like yeah we both have deep voices and similar mannerisms but come on."

"How do we sound the same? What! We literally have two very distinct speaking patterns." Techno smiles at the fact that Ranboo's clearly had this discussion before. "Phil" Techno calls out a little louder, grabing the mans attention.

"Uh yeah." Phil makes his way over clearly confused. 

"Tubbo thinks Ranboo and I sound the same." Techno chuckles expecting his father to agree with the two.

"Well yeah, you both sound like, near identical?" Phil questions like it was common knowledge.

"No Phil not you too." Ranboo yells out exasperated.

"Phil you can not be serious." Techno knows him and Ranboo sound similar at times but he never expected his father to not tell them apart. 

"What, you two do." Phil laughs as Ranboo grabs his hair and spins around. "Like, you've heard yourselves speak yeah? If I'm not paying attention even I have trouble telling you two apart. Especially when your both yelling at me to look out for baby zombies." Phil continues to laugh at Techno and Ranboo's clear confusion. 

"Phil turn around, turn around." Techno instructs Phil as he stands by Ranboo.

"....Why?"

"Ranboo and I are gonna yell and I want you to guess who it was. By not seeing us you should be able to clearly tell us apart." Phil just laughs as he turns around. Techno points to Ranboo, a clear indication that he's going first. "Ok on 3 one of us is gonna scream, 1, 2, 3," Techno covers his ears as Ranboo's loud scream fills the cavernous basement, earning a jump and a startled "SHIT THE BED" from Phil before he begins laughing again. Techno waits a few seconds for Phil to take his guess. "Ok other ones gonna go now you ready?" Techno waits for the nod from Phil and Ranboo covering his ears before he lets out the best war cry he can. Phil has charged into battle with him enough times, he should be able to tell the two apart. But to his suprise Phil just laughs as he turns around.

"Ok Ranboo that was good, but I know for a fact Techno's war cry is waaayyy deeper." Phil crosses his arms as a smug smile appears on his face, he obviously believes he's right. His face fills with confusion at the bewildered stares both boys are giving him. "What?"

Ranboo's answer is quiet but enough to tear laughter from the mans chest. "Phil, that last one was Techno."

Phil doubles over with a loud "NO, NO YOU'RE KIDDING" as Ranboo can't help but join in. 

"No Phil, nooo you can't do this to me, my own father." Techno tries to play off his shock as a joke, but he's just as suprised as Phil. Him and Ranboo didn't sound that similar, right?

"Techno mate I'm so sorry, I told you, I dont know what you were expecting." Phil answers through weezed breaths. 

"Ok so... maybe Tubbo was right." Ranboo answers clearly defeated. Techno cant help but join his father as the situation catches up with him. 

"Well at least he can't say we look a like." Techno wipes a tear from his eye as he picks up his discarded pickaxe, it was getting late, the 3 should head inside.

"Oh yeah no, I mean you got the whole pig going on, and I don't even know what half of me is. Plus the hight." Ranboo continues as he sorts through the different stones in his inventory. 

"YOU'RE ONLY 3 INCHES TALLER THAN ME." Techno yells out causing Phil to fall into a fit of laughter once again.

"B-boys stop, stop I'm gonna puke." Phil takes a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. "But yeah kinda hard to get the black and white mixed up with the pink." Finally something they seem to agree on. 

Techno thinks for a moment before a thought pops into his head. It's dumb and obviously couldn't even happen. He shouldn't even entertaine the idea, but it would be good to put it to rest.

"Watch him look just like me when he shifts." Techno chuckled. Ranboo stops and meets his eyes again.

"What do you mean? Shift?" Ranboo is clearly confused.

"Yeah when you shift to your human form, It was just a joke but now that I think about it, what do you look like as a human?" Techno's intrest was now peaked. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ranboo looks between the older hybrids confused. 

"Mate are you serious? Did you not know all hybrids can do that?" Phil takes on a comforting tone as he steps tword the confused boy. His boys were lucky to grow up with a hybrid father to teach them all they needed to know but Phil is once again reminded that not everyone has that luxury. "You do know you can change forms right?"

"Wait you mean like when Techno made himself look like Ghostbur? I can do that too?" Ranboo asked, confusion and excitement still evident on his voice. 

"Did no one tell you, like not even growing up?" Techno thinks how weird it would be to not know he could shift. Where Wilbur chose to stay human a majority of the time Techno wore his Piglin features with pride. He usually chose a happy balance between human and piglin, with mostly human features but opting to keep the best pig qualities. His hearing was enhanced thanks to his pig ears as well as his smell thanks to his snout. His tusks had come in handy many times, if he were stuck on the battle feild weapon less he always had the option to run his opponents through with his knife like features. He's keep the pink hair since he was little, mostly to help tell him and Wilbur apart, but as he grew older and his hair grew out he chose to keep it pink insted of his human form's brown. Nothings funnier to him then knowing some of his enemies last thoughs were "am I really about to lose to a guy with pink hair?" Techno almost never went fully human, opting only to do so to prank friends who didn't know him and Wilbur were identical twins. The same with Wilbur, he could never seem to give up the pointed ears after Fundy had been excited to find out his father had ears like him. 

Even Phil and Tommy keep a happy balance by keeping their wings. Yes they were useful but a hybrid always seems to be unable to tamp down their strongest quality. For Phil and his youngest that was their powerful black wings, the very core of they hybrids powers. For Techno and Wilbur it was the protective abilities and unwavering loyalty to their pack. Even after all the wrongs Tommy had done to Techno, he knew if the boy showed up right now begging forgiveness Techno would be unable to turn him away, he would still fight tooth and nail for the boy, for anyone he considered his family. As he looks at Ranboo he cant help the protective anger that bubbles up at the realization the poor boy was never taught how to truely be a hybrid. Techno was going to have to fix that. 

"If someone did I probable forgot I could." No hybrid would forget something so important to them, Techno knew that, his responce only added more to the idea that no one had taught the poor boy. "But how do you do it, I wanna know what I look like." Excitment had once again filled Ranboo's voice, Techno smiled at the boys eagerness. 

"It's getting late, why dont we give you a quick lesson while we get dinner going?" Techno offered as he claped Ranboo on he shoulder and began heading for the ladder, giving the stuffed creeper one more dirty look. 

They all sat around the table enjoying their food as Techno and Phil gave Ranboo a run down. All hybrids had two base forms, their regular human form and the form of their other half. It was based on personal preference what the individual looked like and their appearance could always shift and change depending on many factors such as self image and mood. Techno tells stories of when he would have to calm himself down after going full piglin and how Tommy still had a tendency to squawk when startled. Phil joins in remending him of the time Wilbur first shifted full piglin and got scared he's be stuck like that forever. All hybrids had the ability to appear as a mix, using Tubbo and Schlatt's ram horns as example, but they often had features apperar when angered or scared. Techno reminds Ranboo of how Sapnap was able to float and shoot fireballs during the dooms day as a reminder of his and his brother Punz's blaze hybrid abilities. 

"So this entire time, I've just been like 50% enderman, 25% something else, and like 25% human?" Ranboo asks, feeling he's finally got an understanding of the situation. 

"Yeah that's a good way to put it, give or take a few percents." Techno leans back in his chair. 

"So how do I go full human?" Ranboo jumps stright to the point. 

"It's kinda hard to explane." Phil tales off his hat as he scratches his head. "You kinda have to imagin what you'd look like as a human, then it just kinda happens naturally, I'm kinda suprised you haven't done it by accident actually." Phil chuckles as he remembers the first time Tommy had summoned his wings by sneezing too hard. 

"Well it's probably because he didn't know he could do it." Techno snaps his fingers as the realization come to him.

"What's that have to do with it though? If it's natural shouldn't it have just happened at some point?" Ranboo begins nervously messing with his jacket sleeve. "Maybe I just can't do it?" 

"Nah, all hybrids can, it's like...... ok imagin you have a third arm on your back, you can't see it so you never use it. Others can see it but it's so obvious to them that you know about it they don't tell you cause they assume you know." Techno has never been one for metaphors so he hope Ranboo can gleam something from his rambling. "After it's pointed out to you, it'll prolly be easier to use it right? You just gotta work the muscles, then boom, third arm..... I'm sorry I'm sure that made no since." Techno is cut off by Phil resting his hand on his arm and holding a finger to his lips. Confused he looks at Ranboo.

Ranboo appears to be in deep concentration, eyes closed and brows close knit. He lets a few breaths in and out before he opts to lay his head in his arms on the table. Techno and Phil stay quiet as it's clear the teen is focusing. After a few moments they hear Ranboo gasp. He looks up and both men are at a loss for words. 

"Ok ok I think it worked, it felt weird but I think something changed?" Something absolutely did change. Ranboo had definitely shifted to human alright, but they weren't prepared for what he'd look like. He had the same face shape but his chimera split of black and white had changed to the pink undertones of a human. His pointed ears now sat lower down and close to his head, no longer pointed. His mouth, usually split between razor spikes of enderman teeth, and the somewhat normal teeth of his mystery half, turned up into a smile, showing the slightly elongated canine of his myster half remained. But that wasn't the only thing, Ranboo's front teeth now sported a slight gap, it was the first thing Techno saw as he ran his tounge over a matching gap in his own teeth. Its purely coincidence, thats all it is. He told himself over and over, nothing more. Ranboo ran a hand half heartily through his hair. 

His hair was no longer black and white, insted it had turned to a golden brown, fluffed up at the front and somewhat long, long enough to cover his ears. Techno's breath caught in his throat, his hair looked just like Wilbur's, it looked just like his when it was shorter. Ranboo seemed to notice the others shock as he chuckled nervously. "What? Am I like super ugly"

Ranboo chuckled, and Techno, meet this eyes. His eyes were still green and red of course but they're shape had changed from the sharp jagged lines of enderman eyes, to sligh down turn cresent moons with heavy eye bags and crinkles from laughing. Techno swore he's seen them before, he glances over at Phil to gage his own shock. He sends Techno a quick shocked expresion as Phil stands up. 

"Of course not mate, come here." Phil opens his arms as Ranboo smiles and accepts his hug. "You are a very handsome young man, why don't you come with me to look in the mirror." As Techno looks at his father's smiling eyes he's slapped in the face with the realization. Ranboo's human eyes look just like Phil's, which mean they look just like Techno's. Why the hell does Ranboo have the exact same eyes as him? Why does he have the same tooth gap he's seen on no one else, not even Wilbur? Why does he look... " Techno's racing thoughts are cut off by Ranboo's laugh from the other room. 

"Holy crap Techno." He hears the boy laugh again. "Techno come here look, you were right about your joke earlier I look just like you." Techno dosen't know why he feels tears in his eyes but he coughs in an attempt to clear them as the voices pick back up. 

"It's him"

"It has to be him"

"He's come back, you knew he would"

"Blood for the blood prince" 

The voices really seem to grab onto that last one as his head is filled with the chant of "blood for the blood prince," "blood for the blood god," and most upsetting of all "Dadnoblade." His voices liked to come up with stuptid nick names and puns based off his name but he hadn't heard the voices chant Dadnoblade in years, almost 17 years, not since...

Techno pushes his chair aginst the wall as he storms outside, passing Ranboo and Phil on the way. Phil tried to call out to him but Techno needed air, he needed to calm the voices, he needed to breath. He slumpted aginst the dog kennel as he sank to the floor, he didn't care anymore no one was around, he let the tears flow. 

"Chat stop, please." Techno begged to the wind, he knew the voices weren't real, he knew they were just in his head but he couldn't help it. He hugged his knees to his chest as he shivered from the biting wind, the tears running down his face felt like ice shards as they made their way down. He's shot back to the night nearly 11 years ago when he was in a similar situation, the last time he could remember being such a sniveling mess of tears and sobs. Tears caused by the fact he knew his boy had been taken from him, and he knew he wasn't coming back. 

"Chat it's not him. He's gone, you all know he's gone." Techno tried to reason with the voices. He knew Ranboo wasn't him, if Ranboo was, Techno would have known right away. He'd always told himself he'd know right away. Becides even though they didn't know what Ranboo's mystery half was it was definitely not piglin. So what Ranboo sounded just like him. So what Ranboo looked so much like him. So what Ranboo was 17. So what Ranboo was an Enderman hybrid. None of it mattered because he was gone, he was gone and it was Techno's fault. Ranboo's not him. 

"Ranboo's not my son chat, you saying he is is doing nothing but throwing the pain of losing him back in my face all over again. Please just stop, I can't keep reliving it, please." His voice broke as he burries his face in his knees, thankful for his warm cloke wrapped around him. "I can't keep losing him." 

So much for setting his spawn tonight. 

(Technoblade has left the game)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i just stright up gank an idea from Tik tok? Maybe
> 
> Is the same idea gonna come into play later? Again, maybe. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this, see you soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo perspective pog? I wanted this to be a continuation of the last chapter so hope it stay cohesive.

(Technoblade has left the game)

The notification appeared before his eyes as he sat with Phil on the couch. "Did... did I do something?" Ranboo questions Phil as he joins him, he tries to ignore the tears briming in his eyes, if he had just stayed quiet. He should have just dropped the subject, he shouldn't have worried about the stuptid shifting. He messed up everything again, just like before. He wanted to believe him and Techno had started growing close and he couldn't be happier. He should have just listened to the voice, it was right, the voice was always right. Even if the other voices continued to chant.

"Not your fault"

"Don't cry please"

"Be happy, why sad" 

Ranboo's ears flicked as he tried to ignore the annoying ringing as the voices began to chant E again. He shifted back to his comfortable form after Techno had stormed out. Clearly being in his human form had upset him so he shifted back.

"Oh no mate of course you didn't." Phil rests his hand on Ranboos knee as his other opens inviting him into a hug. Ranboo falls into Phil's arms as Phil rubs his back.

"Well obviously I did, he started acting weird after I shifted it must have been me. I was just joking when I said I look like him, I really didn't mean it." Ranboo tries to reason as he quickly wipes away his tears, he dosen't want to worry about burn marks on top of maybe ruining his budding friendship with the last people he truely trusts. "I should have just stayed quiet about it, it's my fault." 

"Ranboo listen." Phil's tone grows serious as his grip on the shaking teen tightens. "It's just hard for Techno sometimes, you remind Techno so much of him, and I'm not gonna lie mate, you really, really looked like him. It just got to him is all. He'll be back tomorrow, apologizing and joking that he was just over tired or something. Don't think he's mad at you, trust me, he would never, ever be mad at you." Phil reassures the boy. He know's his son's reaction was justified but he wished he was here to help him explane. This was just a sore subject for Techno, for both of them really. Techno never talked about it anymore. 

"What do you mean "him?" Ranboo questions, noticing Phil had been talking about another person. Phil pulls away to look at Ranboo confused. 

"Did... did Tommy not tell you?" Phil lowers his hands from Ranboo's shoulders. "I thought he would have mentioned something about it, especially after you told us him and Tubbo think you and Techno are so similar."

"What would he have told me about?" Ranboo can't help his confusion, Tommy usually told him everything. 

"Ranboo." Phil takes off his hat as he scratchs his head. He leans foward as he looks into the fire. "Ranboo... Fundy wasn't always my only grandchild." Phil's voice breaks at the end as he screws his eyes shut, he'd cried over his grandson enough, he wouldn't infront of Ranboo. Ranboo gasps, he knows Tommy would be way too young and he was close enough to Fundy to know if he had a sibling, so that left...

"Techno had a child?" Phil nods in agreement 

"Well technically still has. Techno has a little boy out there somewhere." Phil waved his hand as he fell back into the couch rubbing his eyes. "That boy, heh, that boy was his everything. The reason his world spun, the reason he got up most days, it was for his little boy." Phil looks off into space as his face fills with the happy memories, memories of a little black and pink boy running up to him, Tommy and a little Fundy close at his heels. Memories of him sitting in his lap as he told the boy stories of his brave father and uncle and all of their victories. The way his green and red eyes would shine with wonder at his father's strength and the way Techno would come behind him and scoop him up, promising to teach him all he knew and protect him when he was older. He remembered standing outside the boy's room at night as he heard his son's deep, soft, love filled voice singing him to sleep as he spent hours rocking him in his arms, singing the lullaby he had made just for him. In the language only they understood. 

"W-what happened to him?" Ranboo asks, scared to break Phil from his happy memories. Phil cleared his throat.

"When.... when he was 6, someone took him from us. He had told Techno he was old enough now to sleep on his own, he was a big boy, he'd be brave like his daddy." Phil chuckled to keep the tears from returning. "Techno awoke that night to a loud scream and broken glass, he grabbed his sword as he burst into his son's room, but it was too late. He was gone." A few tears slipped down his cheeks as he quickly wiped them away. 

"Techno was..... I've never seen Technoblade so furious. He didn't know who had the guts to attempt to take away his son but he was willing to tear down the whole world to find him. No matter much we searched. He was just gone, it was like he just disappeared into thin air. We went through hundred of worlds and Techno... he was on a rampage. It was a beat first ask questions later, we were all like that for a while but Techno... Techno was different. But eventually, he started to lose hope." Phil looks Ranboo in the eyes as he no longer cares about holding his tears back. "The night he stopped looking, I-I've never heard someone break down like that." Phil's faces fills with memories again, memories of his son's pained screams, the way he had begged and pleaded for his stolen son to just come back to him. The memories of his own heart breaking as he tried to hold his son together while he crumbled, he had finally broke the damn of hurt and sadness and Phil tried his best to sop up the mess. "Losing my grandson was hard, but I lost apart of my son that day as well. Techno never was able to full recover, it took years for him to even come close to his old self. Him and the rest of us grew apart as he distanced himself, we were still there for him, none of us stopped looking, but... it's been nearly 11 years." 

Ranboo almost can't believe what he was hearing, the great and all mighty Technoblade was once a happy, loving father with a son who looked up to him. He would almost laugh at the thought, how did he even get a son? "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Who was his son's mom!?"

Phil's tension broke as he laughed at Ranboo's bad timing. "Mate, heh, mate I'm sorry but that was just too perfect." Phil wipes his eyes as he continues to laugh. "Well if you must know, Techno's never been one for, love, but there was this one time. You remember how I said we had spent alot of time in the end? Well Techno's always had a soft spot for enderman... and well..."

Ranboo laughs. "No, you're joking, Techno dated an enderman!?" 

"Wilbur dated a fish, like I'm not sure why you're suprised at my sons weird tastes, ok." Ranboo fell off the couch from laughing so hard. "I'm sure you noticed, Techno never kills enderman, thats why he has Orphan to get his ender pearls, he hates having to hurt them, he almost always choses to just leave them be. I don't know if this enderman, I guess enderwomen? I dont know!" Ranboo continues to laugh as he clutches his stomach. 

"I guess there was just something special about her, I didn't even know about them till we went to work on the end one day. Techno used his elytra to fly off and do whatever he did like usual. He came zooming back clutching a sleeping enderman hybrid baby, crying that he messed up, that he had no idea and how she had just left him to die. He was scared I'd be mad at him, but the second I saw him holding that little baby I couldn't help the happy tears, Fundy was just a few months older then the new baby and I was so excited to be a grandpa again."

"Wait, so... Techno's son was an enderman hybrid... like-like me?" Ranboo sits back up on the couch as the realization dawn on him. 

"Well, enderman, piglin. He was even a chimera like you, his piglin side looked almost exactly like Techno though. Same fluffy pink hair, I swear that kids first noise becides baby babble was "heh?" 

"I... I can't believe his son was half enderman. Is- is that what you ment earlier when you said I remind Techno of him?" Ranboo seems like he's starting to understand why Techno had been so upset. 

"Well yeah, you two are so similar, it's kinda startling actually. I just think the fact that you're an enderman hybrid and that you just so happen to look so much like him was too much for him. He knows you aren't his son, he just doesn't want to get his hopes up." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ranboo feels as though he needs to apologize, it must be hard to be around someone who was so similar to someone he had lost. He can't imagin what it must be like to lose a child, let alone be around someone who reminds them so much of the them. Maybe he should distance himself from Techno.

"Mate you have nothing to be sorry about, like I said, Techno's not mad at you. Hell at this point I'm suprised he hasn't fully taken you under his wing yet." Phil gave the boy a reasuring pat on the back.

"What? Why would Techno even want me around if I remind him so much of his son, let alone take me under his wing." Ranboo was confused, being around him was hard enough on Techno, he's sure at this point Techno's just keeping him around to appease Phil. By this time tomorrow he'd probably be homeless again. 

"Look, I know my son can be a little... emotionally unstable." That's an understatement and Phil knows it. "But I think having you around is helping him more then anything. Techno's piglin half is very protective of those he considers family, he'd die fighting for me, Tommy, Wilbur, or Fundy. But since you've come along it's almost like he's added you to that list. You being here is hard on him, I'm not going to lie to you, but you're also helping him heal. I haven't seen Techno this happy since.... since before he was taken. Even if its just little things, like the way he's been laughing louder, or how you take him by suprise with how similar you two are. He's finding comfort again, that's something I'd never think he'd do." Phil takes Ranboo's hands in his as he gives them a pat, with a warm smile Phil stands up. 

"If anything I should be thanking you for sticking around. But it's late and I'm sure we're both tired. I'm gonna head off to bed, I don't want you sleeping in the hut tonight it's too cold, take Tommy's room." Phil stretchs he wings as he begins walking to the other room. Ranboo begins to mull over the things Phil had told him. He could tell something had been up with Techno but he'd never guess it was because he reminded him of his lost son.

Maybe Phil was right. In all the stories he'd hear abour Technoblade, he was decribed as nothing more then a blood thirsty warrior. But the Techno he knew was nothing like that, he could be a little stand off-ish yeah but he had never shown Ranboo out right hostility. The Techno he knew was a Greek loving nerd who obsessed over every fine detail out of place. A loving son who protected his father even though Phil was more then capable of fending for himself. Someone who gave up his home at a moments notice, to a lost teen who didn't deserve his kindness. Almost immediately after having his brother back stab him after being in the same situation. Yet Techno had opened his arms without second thought to Ranboo. That Technoblade in the stories he's heard is not the same Techno who held him while he cried, offered him his cloke when he saw him shivering, offered to rebuild a life he thought worthless. Ranboo knew Techno needed help, he was going to be there for him. It was the least he could do.

"Hey Phil?" Ranboo calls out, he still had one question on his mind. Phil walked back into the room with a quiet hm?

"I was just wondering, what was his name?" Ranboo stands to meet Phil by the door. Phil leans aginst it confused.

"Who?" 

"Techno's son, what was his name. You just keep calling him "him" or "his son". 

"Oh I'm sorry mate did I not tell you?" Ranboo shook his head. "Techno named him after his favorite Greek hero, Philoctetus. He was known for being abandoned on an island for 10 years with a powerful bow given to him by the gods. Paris came for him and he used his bow to help end the battle of Troy. Atleast thats the gist of it. It's kinda fitting now huh?" Phil gives a weak chuckle. "I always liked it cause his nick name was Little Phil." He smiles as he remembers his grandsons and his youngest refering to the two as big Phil and little Phil. 

"Man first the whole Thesus thing now this." Ranboo laughs as he remembers Techno's nick name for Tommy. 

"Techno's a Greek lover, you should know this." Phil laughs with a shrug. 

"Thank you Phil, for telling me all of this, it really put some things into perspective." Ranboo awkwardly scratches at the back of his neck. 

"Of course mate, I explained it best I could but you should try talking to Techno about it as well, could do you both some good, good night Ranboo, dont let the endermites bite." Phil gives Ranboo a quick hug before Ranboo starts heading down the ladder to his temporary room, he'll fell better once he gets the house fixed up and he can get out of Techno and Phil's hair. He falls asleep that night feeling better then he had in a while. 

But of course it didn't last.

Ranboo wakes up on a cold damp floor, shivering and skin irrated from the mosit ground. He growns as he sits up and tries to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. Or not that unfamiliar as he realizes he's once again woke up in his panic room. 

"N-no I shouldn't be here." Ranboo stutters as panic fills him. How ironic. He shouldn't be here, he hasn't woken up here in weeks. He's been happy at Techno's, he shouldn't be here. Why was he here.

"Welcome back." The all too familiar voice of Dream rings through his head. No, not Dream, he know's this isn't Dream. It's just the manifestation of one of his voices on his psyche.

"I've missed you, where have you been?" The voice almost mocks. 

"N-nowhere special, I've..... I've just been looking for a place to stay." It wasn't a total lie, but Ranboo wasn't able to even fool himself. 

"Dont lie to me." It almost sings. 

"You know." Ranboo feels brave enough to challenge the voice, he knows it isn't real. "You know I've been with Technoblade and Phil." Why was he still here? He could just walk out this room right now, leave the voice and curl back into his warm bed, where he's safe. He should do that, he wants to do that. But his feet won't move. 

"Ah yes, I know all about how you've been tricking them into caring about you." The voice almost spits, he's angered it. "You really think they care about you Ranboo? How stupid can you be?" 

"They do care about me." Ranboo know this is true. Of course this is true. 

"Do you really think that, or is that what you want to believe?" The voice taunts him. "You really think Techno and Phil care? Techno only has you around cause he feels bad for you, he felt bad, then you had to go and remind him of his son. Now he's obligated to care for you, you are nothing more then a burden on him. You're holding him back."

"That's not true." He shouts, he know's him and Techno are weird but he's at least friends with him, he remembers what Phil said, Techno would die fighting for him. 

"Phil told me-" 

"Phil? Phil dosen't care either, you are nothing more to him then a new playing piece in his little collection of children. You're expandable, replaceable. The next kid who comes around would just replace you, just like how you replaced Tommy." The voice sighs, it almost sounds sorry for him. "Ranboo how many times have I told you, you need to stop reaching out to people, you think they care? You just end up hurting others, what happened with Fundy? Or Niki? Or Tubbo and Tommy? You need to stop being so selfish. But you can't, right? That's all you are remember, a selfish little traitor 

Ranboo covered his ears as he fell to his knees. The voice was wrong, he had to tell himself that. Techno and Phil cared about him. Ranboo bares his teeth to no one in paticular as he switches to enderman. 

"*You're wrong.*" He shouts to the voice, he hears nothing but his own echo and the quiet whimpers coming from his throat as he cries. He almost thinks the voice was gone, till his arm begins moving. He isn't moving his arm, his arm shouldn't be moving, what's going on. His fingers make their way to his mouth where they pull down his lips. His finger taps repeatedly on his larger canine. 

"Ranboo, Ranboo, Ranboo." He can hear the voice click it's tounge like a disappointed patient. "You should have told me it was still growing. We can't have it getting too big, you remember what happened last time?

Ranboo dosen't remember. Not at first, till his fingers grip the base of his tooth, he can feel his nails dig into his gums. It hurts, he wants it to stop, he's not doing this, why wont is fingers listen to him. He's felt this before, this fear. He remembers running his tounge over the missing tooth the first few days he was here. He couldn't remember how he'd lost his tooth, as it grew in he forgot it was even gone. Now he's flashed back to a similar situation, only with more blood, and more pain.

"No-no it's not, it's not too big yet, no one's seen it, I-I can keep it hidden, please." His hand goes pins and needles as his arm shoots away from his face. He flexes his hand a few times to test the regained mobility. What the hell was that?

"Poor, confused Ranboo. Just delaying the inevitable, but that's what you do best right?" The voice continues to mock but Ranboo dosen't give it an answer. "Just like how it's inevitable Phil and Techno are going to just drop you once they get bored." The voice laughs at him, Ranboo tries to choke back the tears, he starts repeating to himself over and over "thats not true, thats not true." Eventually he's said them so much they don't even sound like words anymore. 

"And worst of all you've gotten attatched, you know how dangerous that is. The fact that you even entertained the thought that you really are Techno's son is sick, you're so selfish Ranboo."

"I never said I think that." Ranboo lies. He hates to admit it but he had. What if he was Techno's son, yeah he wasn't half piglin but was it so bad for him to want to be? To want to be loved, to finally feel like he has a family? Was it really that selfish of him, selfish to want to be Techno's son? The voice laughs again. 

"You never needed to say it. I know how you think Ranboo, don't forget, I. Am. You." Ranboo shivers as the voice sounds like it wispered right in his ear. "Becides even if it was true, even by the impossible chance that you were his son, do you really think Techno would want a traitor for a son? He already has to deal with one as a brother, he dosen't need two family mistakes."

"Why do you keep saying that, I'm not a traitor, I haven't betrayed anyone." Ranboo yells out. 

"You betrayed them when you worked with Dream," the voice points out. 

"What do you mean, I-I never worked with Dream, I've been working aginst Dream this whole time." Ranboo's tired, he just wants to go home. 

"You helped-" Ranboo wasn't having it anymore. He cuts the voice off. 

"No, no you can't just take the vague information you've been given. You cant just use the fact that I've found out about Techno's son, you can't just use the fact that the TNT in that chest is from helping Dream, cause it's not. I picked up that TNT from L'manberg." Ranboo points to the chest, the voice had previously tried to convince him of this before, but he knew something the voice didn't.

"Well, why would you hide them behind the wall, why would you try to lie to me, you can't lie to yourself Ranboo." 

"You, are not, real." Ranboo tries to reason with himself, he had to get a hold of his mind. 

"You already know that Ranboo, but what even is real, I mean, I'm as real as your thoughts, but are those even real, are you even real Ranboo?" No, he had to block it out, he wasn't going to let the voice get to him. 

"I've done nothing but tell you the truth Ranboo, you know that. You know that cause I am you." 

"No you're lying." Ranboo screams once again. "I-I would never do something like that, even if I dont remember, I wouldn't work with Dream, I wouldn't blow up the community house. I know that, I know who I am."

"Do you really?" The voice taunts again. "You say that like you're so sure but you keep leaving things for yourself to remember, but you just keep ignoring them." 

"I don't do that." Ranboo tries to sound sure but he can't help how his voice wavers. 

"You do though. You can't even remember the thing Dream gave you, the thing that can help you remember, the thing that will prove this is all real."

"What are you talking about? What did Dream- no, no, Dream didn't give me anything cause this isn't real." Ranboo is getting tired of reasoning like this.

"It's nothing too big, just something Tommy would want." The realization might as well have slapped him across the face."

"N-no I can't have one of Tommy's dics, that's just not possible." 

"But it is though, and guess what, once Techno finds out you're nothing but a traitor he's just going to throw you out. How could you get attatched? So selfish." 

Ranboo finally seems to have gained control of his feet as he staggers back. No, it's not true, he was going to go home, go through his chests and find nothing, he knows nothing would be there. He knows this isnt real. 

"You can keep telling yourself that Ranboo, but you know, deep down, this is real. You want to be Techno's son so badly, but he'd never even want you, you know that right?"

"No, no you're wrong, I'm going to prove it, all you do is lie. I'm going to prove it." Ranboo starts taking steps back. 

"Have fun with that Ranboo, I'll be here when you get back." Ranboo burst out of the water as he starts running back to the portal. The voice was wrong, it has to be wrong. It had to be wrong, Ranboo wasn't a traitor, he'd never work with Dream. Ranboo couldn't be kicked out, even if it was true, Techno cared about him. Right? 

Ranboo know's it's true but he can't help but remember the look on Techno's face as he stormed out the house. The anger and hurt in his eyes. What if Phil was wrong, of course Phil's wrong. Techno could never care about him like that, he wasn't Techno's son, how could he even entertaine the idea. As Ranboo stumbled to his hut he begins looking around for any signs.

"Screw it." He grabs his shovel and begins ripping up his lawn, Techno would kill him in the morning but he didn't care, he needed to prove it was wrong. The voice was wrong. Ranboo was so tired, his arms were screaming and his skin was raw from the biting cold but he can't stop. 

"It's not here, of course it's not here. It wouldn't be here because the voice does nothing but lie." Ranboo keeps telling himself things like this as his mind begins to ease. As he's about to give up Ranboo's shovel hits something hard. "... no.... no it.... it's not possible. It can't actually be real." Ranboo claws desperately at the frozen ground as a chest appears in the earth. Ranboo sets his hands on the chest before he hesitates. 

"I.... I could just leave it... I know its not the disc, there's no way- it's just not possible." Ranboo reason's with himself. "I'm not a traitor, I know that, Techno dosen't have a reason to hate me. I can keep living here. I can be happy, I need to be happy."

Ranboo goes to stand, but he can't help his curiosity. "I-if it is the disc... it's not, it's not the disc." Ranboo grabs the side of the chest again. "I could just prove it right now." Ranboo's tired, he just wants to get this over with. He opens the chest before he immediately shuts it again. He scrambles on his hands and knees while sputtering "no no no, please, it can't, I couldn't have, no please." Ranboo rubs the palms of his hands aginst his eyes but it dosen't stop the tears. 

The voice was right, it was always right, he should have known. Ranboo dosen't have the energy left to crawl out of the hole he's made, he passes out in the cold and the snow, he knows he deserves it. The disc sitting in the chest at his feet is proof of that. 

Ranboo really was a traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I hope yall enjoyed :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo comfort pog? 
> 
> I added another chapter because I felt yall deserved some fluff after last chapter, so keep an eye out for that.

(Technoblade has joined the game) 

Techno's head slumps aginst the dog kennel as the events of last night play back in his mind. He shouldn't have been so weak, he knew it was nothing but a coincidence, he shouldn't have gotten so worked up over nothing. He shouldn't have stormed out like that, he's sure he'll hear it from Phil and Ranboo. 

Techno groans as he remembers Ranboo. The look on the kids face was nothing but hurt, he had been so excited. And Techno had to go and ruin it. He knew Ranboo looked up to him, he was probably extatic to see he held a resemblance to Techno. And Techno had done nothing but take that happiness and excitement and stomp it out. He hurt the poor kid, he knows he did. He should have stayed and explained to him, everything. But instead he was weak, he was weak and he left Ranboo hurt and alone after he was so vulnerable to him. 

"I'm such a dick." Techno mumbles to himself. He had to make it up to Ranboo in some way, he had to show him he wasn't mad. He hated to admit it but he was actually a little happy the kid beared resemblance to him. It was nice in a way, he trusted the kid. 

Techno snaps his fingers as he stands from the ground. "That, would be a good start." A plan started forming, he just hoped it would be enough to show Ranboo how sorry he was. Techno walks into the house, he passes the hole that leads to Tommy's old room as he rummaged through his chests. He didnt want to risk waking Ranboo so he decides to just grab one from his Enderchest. He had to go to the attic anyway to the enchanting table. 

As he climbs the ladder he hears the quiet snores from his father. Phil had taken up residence in the library, it was easier on his wings to sleep in a chair, less chance of him rolling over on them. He chose the library, saying it was just cramped enough to be comfortable. Techno had insisted on just building a whole new room for Phil, but he perfered the library. 

He sends Phil a quick smile as he puts his present into the enchantment table. Opening the Enderchest Techno pulled out one of the enchanted books needed to complete the spell. He pulled out a curse of binding book aswell, him and Phil had put it on their own, Techno had been looking for another one for Tommy before, never mind. His ear flick as he is somewhat greatful he hadn't put it on Tommy's yet. 

With a few levels gone Techno climbs back down the ladder to his own room, he digs through his excess chains and jewelry. Techno was never one to be flashie but he did keep a stock pile of piercings and gold chains for when he wanted to amp up the intimidation factor. Ranboo would have to chose how he would want to wear it later, but for now he grabbed a chain and an empty earing, just incase. 

Techno stood by the entrence of Ranboo's room, he didn't want to wake the kid but it was early enough that he might be up. Techno called down with a tentative "Ranboo? Hey Ranboo you awake?" He didn't hear a response. Techno was confused, Ranboo was usually awake by now, why wasn't he answering. "Ranboo?" He called out a little louder but still received no answer. Techno tried to ignore the slight panic in his chest, Ranboo's just sleeping. He really shouldn't wake him up, but Techno could at least check on him. 

As he climbed down the ladder he listened for the kids soft breaths to show he was there, but he heard nothing. He got to the bottom frantically looking around the room. Ranboo wasn't in his bed, he wasn't in the room at all. 

"Phil, Phil knows where he is." Techno reasons with himself but the voices grow louder. 

"Help Ranboo"

"Ranboo needs you"

"Somethings wrong"

"Technoprotect" 

Techno stops at the base of the ladder as he grasps his shaking hands. "Stop freaking out chat, Phil knows where he is, he probably just decided to sleep in his hut last night. He's fine, Ranboo's fine." Techno tries to convince himself as much as his chat. Ranboo was fine, he was freaking out for nothing.

He climbed the ladder a little more frantic then before as he shook Phil awake. 

"Phil, Phil!" Phil startles awake, accidentally slapping Techno with his wings as he jolts awake. 

"Wh-huh?" Phil slurs still half asleep. 

"Where's Ranboo?" Techno rubs his arm after his fathers accidentally wing slap. 

"What? He's in his room." Phil yawns but his confusion is still heard through. 

"No, he's not, I just checked but he's not there." Techno ignored how panicked he sounded as Phil seemed to wake up more. 

"Ugghh, I told that boy not to sleep in his hut last night, it's too cold." Phil grabbed his hat as it hung from one of bookshelves. Stretching his wings as he let out a groan. "Calm down mate, go get him for breakfast, I'm gonna go stretch my wings." Phil climbs down the ladder painfully slow, Techno dosen't know why but he just can't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong with Ranboo. He beats Phil outside as he starts making his way tword Ranboo's hut. He hears Phil take off behind him as his boots crunch in the snow. 

Something was wrong, as Ranboo's hut came into view Techno started running. Ranboo's hut looks like it had been through an explosion. He couldn't see yet just how extensive it was but he could tell it was bad. He told Ranboo to make sure the area was properly lit up, had a creeper spawned? Where was Ranboo. 

Techno heard a swoop as his father lands next to him, matching his son's speed. "I saw it from the air." Is all he said as he ran along side him. Techno's feet pound aginst the earth and snow as his panic grew with each step. Where was Ranboo, he had to be ok. Ranboo had to be ok. 

Techno didn't think twice as he jumped into the pit. He spun around looking for the boy. 

"RANBOO!" Techno bellowed, he had to be here. Find Ranboo, keep him safe, find Ranboo, keep him safe. The constant chant repeated over and over in his head, he couldn't tell if it was chat or his own thoughts. "Ranboo where are ya kid, come on." Techno's voice broke from strain as he continued to yell for the kid. 

His eyes landed on the faint glow of an enchanted shovel sticking half way out of the ground. It was Ranboo's shovel, he strode over to it and picked it up, he could see the tool had a large chunk of durability taken from it. There was no way Ranboo had dug this hole himself. Techno snaps around as he hears Phil call out. 

"Techno he's over here." Somewhat hidden away and half buried in snow was the stilled form of Ranboo. Phil was trying his best to get him to sit up but Ranboo just slumpted. Techno's heart jumped to his throat as he saw the boy. Techno didnt know what he was doing as he scooped up the boy and held his chest to his ear. He could still hear a faint heart beat and the soft puffs of air aginst his ear as he held Ranboo close. 

"He's alive, we need to get him inside." Techno was dead pan as he scooped the boy up like he was nothing. 

"You two wait here, I'll get more ladders." But as Phil finished his sentance Techno was already half way out of the hole. Using one hand he clawed his way up as he held Ranboo secure to his chest with the other. He had to get him safe, he had to get him warm. There was no time for ladders. 

"Ok or not." Phil said as he flew out, grabbing the back of Techno's shirt as he made it the rest of the way up. If he was out of breath Techno ignored it as he raced to his house, Phil close behind. Techno slammed his door open as he climbed the ladder to the fireplace. 

"Phil I need healing pots, and strength pots, now." Techno tried to ignore the worry and fear griping his voice. Ranboo was his top priority, he needed to make sure he was ok. As Phil rummaged through the chests Techno set the fire ablaze, it wasn't enough he needed to be warmer. Ranboo's skin felt like ice, dew drops of ice had formed on his face and eyelashes. Had he been crying? 

Techno decided to save the odd lists of questions for later, right now Ranboo needed him. He was wraping the boy in his red cloke as Phil climbed the ladder. He dumped his load of potions on the table as he ran to the kitchen to fetch rags, Phil could tell what Techno needed without being told. 

Techno took a rag as he pulled out the bottle stopper with his teeth, with a small pop Techno was drenching the rag with the potion. He placed it inside of Ranboo's mouth, it was safer then risking it down his throat. He didn't want to dry drown him on top of what ever else was going on.

Techno began giving Ranboo a once over, searching for any other injuries. As he got to his hands he noticed blisters covering a majority of his palms, at first he blamed water burns till he remembered the shovel. Maybe Ranboo had dug that hole, but why would he do that in the middle of the night? Ranboo knew him and Phil had promised to help him finish it, and why did he need a pit that big?

Techno pushed down the questions for now, he didnt care. "Phil can you get a warm rag." Techno turned around to see his father already handing him a steaming wet cloth. Techno began wiping the dirt, sweat and old tears from Ranboo's face, he hoped the warmth from the rag would seep into his skin more. As he finished Techno placed his head on the boys chest once again. His heart beat was still staggered but it sounded much stronger, he seemed to be breathing a little easier, but there was still one problem. The strength and health potion could help but there was still one thing Techno was worried about. 

"He's not getting warm." Techno panics, he knows if Ranboo dosen't start to warm up soon, it could be bad. He placed his hand on the boys neck to find it still ice cold. 

"I can get another rag." Phil's tone matched the forced calm of his own, Techno knew Phil was freaking out just as much as him, but they had to stay focused. Phil started heading to the kitchen before Techno grabbed his wrist.

"No, go grab any extra blankets." Phil nodded. Techno considered for 2 seconds how weird Ranboo would find it if he did this, but that worry flew out the window as one voice yelled. 

"Better an akward situation, then a funeral." 

He pushed the couch closer to the fire before picking up Ranboo again. This time Techno continued to hold him to his chest as he sat down. Ranboo was taller then him and still very much passed out so it was hard for him to make it so Ranboo fully had contact with either the fire or himself. Eventually he had Ranboo curled up oh his chest as he quietly counted his breathing to make sure it stayed even. 

Techno can't help the flashback he's enveloped in, he remembers when his son had phenomena. He had stayed up for nearly a week stright holding his boy in his arms every night, scared that if he didn't count everyone of his breaths, he'd stop breathing all together. He was so small then, only just turning 3 he knew his boy was at higher risk. Techno was terrified he'd lose him but even as a baby his son was strong. His sickness had passed and was forgotten but there were still nights that Techno would stay awake for hours, counting each of little Phil's breaths. There were even more sleepless nights he had thinking about his son, but he didn't want to think about those right now. 

He looks down at Ranboo as he counts. Each breath he has to force out the thought of how similar this is, how familar. Phil had always told him "once a dad, always a dad," but Techno had never paid it any mind. Now he sit here counting the uneven breaths of the teen, the child, left in his care, like he never stopped doing it, like it was second nature. 

"Once a dad, always a dad." He quietly mumbles to himself.

Phil climbs back up the ladder, arms filled with blankets. Techno helps splay them around the two until he was sure every part of Ranboo was exposed to warmth and layered. Phil and Techno sat there for a few minuets, finally able to take a breath. Phil noticed Techno quietly counting to himself, he knew why but he dare not bring it up. 

"He's stable." Techno grunted as he could feel Phil staring at him. Neither of them spoke, both know the other didn't want to discuss the obvious. 

"I'll go get us something to eat." Phil stood up and began heading to the kitchen. 

"Get something hot for him to drink too please, I dont think he's going to be out for much longer. I want to make sure we push fluids, he dosen't need to get sick form being out there all night." With a nod Phil climbs back down the ladder leaving Techno alone with his thoughts. He didnt know what caused Ranboo to dig a giant pit in the middle of the night. He had to have atleast fallen asleep in Tommy's room if Phil thought he was there. Why did he pass out? Yeah it was alot of digging but Techno's seen Ranboo dig thrise as much without getting tired, he shouldn't have been that exhausted? Had Ranboo even sleep at all? Before he has time to dwell on this anymore Ranboo begins to stir. 

"Mmmpphhh." Is all he's able to get out, Techno takes the potion soaked rags from his mouth as Ranboo tries to sit up. He must still be weak, his arms shake as he pushes himself slightly up from Techno's chest, before falling right back down. 

"Hey, hey shhh, don't push yourself Ranboo, just stay still, I'll help you." Techno's tone softens as he braces himself to stand and lay Ranboo on the couch, if he was awake, he didn't need his body heat anymore. Before he can Ranboo opens his eyes. 

"T-Techno?" Ranboo sounded confused and scared but worst of all, Ranboo sounded broken. 

"Yeah, I'm right here ok, what happened kid?" Techno is ready to stand before Ranboo latches his arms arounds Techno's waist and burries his head in his shoulder. Startled by this Techno pats his back. Ranboo had begun shaking, he assumed it was from the lingering cold till he felt a growing wet spot on his shoulder. Ranboo let out a choked sob as Techno embraced him. 

"I'm so sorry Techno, I shouldn't have even come here, it's all my fault, it's my fault, it's my-" Ranboo can barely get out his words as his body is wracked with sobs.

"Woah, woah kid, look if this is about yesterday-." Techno tries to calm him down but stops as Ranboo sobs. 

"It was me Techno, I'm the one who blew up the community house, I worked with Dream. I've been working with Dream this whole time. Everyone left me and I blamed him, I could never do that, I thought I couldn't, but it was me. I'm nothing but a traitor. I'm just a traitor." Techno briefly recalls how the whole doomsday scrimmage started because they believed Tommy had blown up the community house, Techno of course knew he hadn't but he honestly didn't care. It was built before he woke in this world and had nothing to do with him so he didn't think it was that important. He had just chalked it up to another Marz situation and left it at that. 

"Ranboo, calm down ok, look at me." Ranboo shakes his head as he continues to cry into his shoulder, his breaths were coming out too uneven, to panicked, Techno had to fix that. He pushed Ranboo by his shoulder till he was looking the boy in the eyes, his face was starting to burn from the exposure to water. 

"Ranboo I need to to breath with me ok, you need to calm down."

"B-but Techno."

Ah, nah nah nah, shhh, watch my chest ok?" Techno took a deep breath, he ignored how each stutter in Ranboo's own breath sent a jab through his heart. The burns on his face were getting worse, Techno wiped away the tears gently with his sleeve. With the next breath in Ranboo shuddered less, it sounded less like he was gasping for air and more like he was just trying to catch his breath. 

"There ya go, keep following me, you've got it." Techno tried to reassure. Ranboo closed his eyes as he listened to Techno's soft, repeated "in, and out, in, and out." 

Phil comes back up the ladder with a steaming mug of tea. He can hear Techno's gentle voice as he nears the top and is visibly relieved to see Ranboo awake. Techno holds a finger to his lips as Phil sits by the two, he's rubbing slow circles on the boys back as he instructs him when to breath. 

Just as Ranboo's sobs die down to quiet whimpering Techno continues. 

"You feelin ok enough to tell us what happened?" Techno didn't want to push the boy but he knew something had happened. Ranboo seems to think for a minuet before taking one more deep breath. 

"I-I had a..... a bad dream last night." Techno got the feeling Ranboo was lieing but he didn't want to push the boy. "I guess I rememberd something, I heard this voice telling me to look under my house, that there would be proof I worked with Dream."

"A voice?" Techno questioned.

"I-I dont really.... remember." Ranboo shudders. "It told me I blew up the community house and just didn't remember. I-it told m-me I h-had." Ranboo's sobs began to grow again as he spoke till he was once again choked up. Techno took the boy in his arms again as he let him cry. He glanced to Phil who was looking down at the two with sad eyes, he knew Ranboo was hurting. 

Techno send Phil a little nod tword the window, he figured what ever had made Ranboo so upset was still in the hole. "You want me to go check?" Phil mouthed the words as Techno nodded. He'd go and check himself but he got the feeling Ranboo didn't want him to move.

Techno continued to rub circles on Ranboo's back as he let the boy cry, ever few seconds he would give Ranboo a quiet "in,out, in, out." He didn't want the boy hyperventilating again. As Phil climbed back up the ladder confusion was evident on his face. He handed Techno a music disc, Techno was now just as confused as Phil. 

"Ranboo, is this what you're so upset about?" Techno pushed the boy back, Ranboo's eyes widened as his gaze landed on the disc. Ranboo scrambled away from Technos grasp as he hugged his knees to his chest. 

"Im so sorry, I don't know when I got Tommy's disc, please I'm sorry. I-I dont want you guys to leave me too, I'm sorry I swear I don't remember." Ranboo shook as he pleaded with the two men. Phil couldent help but run over and kneel before the boy. He grabbed Ranboo's shaking hands as Techno continued to look over the disc. 

"Mate, mate calm down." Phil pleaded with the distressed boy. "We're not going to kick you out. Why would you think that?" 

"I'm a traitor, you shouldn't keep me here, you're just going to get hurt. Once the others find out I blew up the community house, they'll come for me." Phil's confusion was now shared with Techno. 

"Mate what does you having this disc have to do with the community house being blown up?"

"If I have Tommy's disc, that means Dream gave it to me, the voice in my p... nightmare told me Dream gave me Tommy's disc after I helped him blow up the community house. It said it would help me remember. I didnt want to believe it but." Ranboo's voice dies down again as he desperately tries to wipe away his tears, Techno was worried how bad the burns would get but knew he couldn't stop them. As he listened to Ranboo he realized something. 

"Ranboo, this isn't Tommy's disc?" Techno flipped the disc in his hands once more before Phil reached for it. 

"What?" Ranboo seems shocked. 

"This isn't Tommy's disc." Techno states again as he hands it to Phil. "Dream tricked him with fake discs before so Tommy carved his name into the plastic ring of his real discs. It's a Cat disc yeah, and I have no idea where you got it, but it's not Tommy's." 

"He's right mate." Phil flips the disc in his hands. "This isn't Tommy's?"

Ranboo stared at the two with wide eyes. Tears still ran down his face but, at a much slower pace.

"And even if it was, we aren't gonna kick you out over it. Why would you think that?" Techno wishes the boy would understand he was welcome here. 

"I... I blew up the community house?" Ranboo stared ahead at the floor. "Or I didn't? I knew I didn't, but the voice." Ranboo's voice is as filled with confusion as his face. "But if it's not Tommy's disc, then the voice was wrong. It was wrong." Ranboo breaths out at he seems to relax ever so slightly. His shoulders seemed to release their tention as he laid back on the couch. 

"I'm sorry." Ranboo rubs this eyes, wiping away any last tears. "I thought if you two found out I blew it up, you'd want me gone, I wouldn't blame you." Ranboo looked between the two. 

"Ranboo we don't care about the community house? And we would never kick you out even if it was you, I mean you do realize the people you're sitting next to right?" Techno chuckles as he pats the boys back. If Techno wanted him gone because he destroyed a building or two, he'd be a pretty big hypocrite. 

"Mate you said a voice in your dreams told you about this." Phil spun the dics again, concerne still etched on his face. "What did it tell you?"

"I'm sorry I don't really remember." Ranboo mumbled into his knees as he continued to hug them. 

"Does it happen often?" Techno was now curious, Ranboo didnt hear voices too right? 

"I... I don't know." Ranboo seemed to be getting frustrated at his lack of memory and Techno took that as his time to back off a bit. He clearly didn't want to talk about it anymore, Phil gave Techno a nod as he look at him, he could tell as well.

"Hey it's alright, look I can tell you're still exhausted, did you even sleep last night? Techno could see Ranboo's dispare was slowly being replaced with exhaustion. 

"I don't think so." Ranboo mumbled, the boy had clearly been overwhelmed. Techno handed him the mug of tea brought up by Phil, thankful it was still warm. 

"This will help you sleep." Techno watched as Ranboo quickly gulped down the tea. Phil took the mug as he began climbing down stairs. Ranboo sniffles.

"I was so sure you'd be mad at me." Ranboo mumbles as he looks at Techno.

"Kid there isn't much you could do to make me angry at you." Techno's tone softened as he sat in the chair by the fire. He decided it would be best to give Ranboo the whole couch. 

"I know, thats what Phil told me." Ranboo gave a weak chuckle as his eyes began to droop. "Its just finding out I might have blown it up, on top of yesterday, I just thought-" 

"Ranboo listen to me." Ranboo's eyes shot up to Techno at his stern tone. "I'm... I'm so sorry about yesterday. I over reacted, and I hurt you, I dont want you to think I'm mad at you because you look like me." Techno tried to offer him an easy smile. "It's just... you remind me so much of.... I haven't told you." Techno had no idea how to start this conversation. How do you tell a person left in your care that they remind you so much of your lost son you had to leave before you fully broke down. It's kinda hard to just break that to someone.

"I know Techno." Ranboo broke Techno's stutters. 

"Heh?"

"Phil told me last night, everything." Ranboo adverted his gaze from Techno. "Everything about him."

Techno sighed, that made it much easier. "He did huh? Well that's a relief." Techno leans back in his chair. "So you also know why I stormed out like I did huh?" Ranboo nodded. 

"You know, you don't have to keep me here, I understand it must be hard on you, it's not like you really trust me anyway." Ranboo stops as Techno stands up and walks tword the couch. Techno kneels before Ranboo. 

"Dont start that kid." Techno pulled the boy into a hug again. "Now you listen to me, you are welcome here. You are always going to be welcome here, I don't want you ever for a second to think Phil and I wouldn't want you here. Because we do trust you Ranboo, I trust you ok?" Techno pushed back to look the boy in the eyes. "Just because you.... you remind me of my son, that dosen't mean I want you gone. Kid you're basically like a brother to me. You're family at this point ok?" Techno reaches into his pocket as he remembers the present he wanted to give the boy earlier. He takes the boys hands as he places the shimmering emerald in the boys palm before he curls his fingers around it. 

"And family sticks together ok? We're not going to leave you Ranboo, we care, I care." Ranboo holds the emerald as he looks at it confused. He looks up at Techno as he flicks his ear, the matching emerald glows with the one in his hand, Ranboo's eyes widen in realization. "If you ever need me or Phil, just use the emerald and we'll come running ok?" Techno pulls out the chain and the earing backing. "I wasn't sure if you'd want a necklace or an earing." Ranboo looks between the two before he takes the earing. 

"Can I have the earing like you and Phil?" Techno smiles at Ranboo's almost child like wonder. 

"It'll fit you well." Techno laughs as he stands up ruffling the boys hair. "Look it's still really early, why dont you get some sleep and I'll peirce your ear when you wake up?" Ranboo yawns, Techno could practically feel the exhaustion rolling off him in waves. Techno turns to head back down stairs before Ranboo calls out again. 

"Techno wait." 

"Hmm?" 

"... never mind." Ranboo lays down and turns away from Techno. He chuckles as he sits back down in the chair. 

"Do you want me to stay?" Techno kicks up his feet, he figures he'll be here a while. 

"You don't have to." Ranboo tries to keep his hopeful tone low but Techno already knew he wasn't going anywhere. 

"I don't mind." Ranboo rolls over to see Techno had taken out a book from the near by Enderchest. Techno see's the boy smile. At first he think's it's cause he's happy he stayed till Ranboo snickers. 

"So.... Enderman huh?" Techno shuts his book as he tries to ignore the heat in his face, he stands up and starts heading tword the ladder. 

"That's it I changed my mind." 

"No no Techno I'm sorry." Ranboo continued to laugh. Techno turned back around with a smile. 

"Dont worry I'm just going to go grab another book, and maybe yell at Phil for a minuet." Techno tried to sound exasperated but couldn't help the slight laugh as a result of Ranboo's infections cackles.

Techno stood at the top rung of the ladder as Ranboo rolled back around. As the boy's breath grew deeper Techno was happy to see him finally at peace for the first time since he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put the fluff in this chapter in the last one but it was getting really long so I decided to stick it in the middle of this one. Hope yall like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I said I didn't add the fluff in that last chapter cause I didn't want it to be too long? Well I'm only about half way done with this chapter as of writing this and it's already longer then the others. Guess yall are gettin two chapter in one with this one, hope yall like it XDXD

Techno spends a while quietly watching the rise and fall of Ranboo's chest as he slept. By the time he came back with another book and shooting Phil a dirty look Ranboo was already asleep. But eventually his hunger got the best of him, Techno was worried about the boy waking up without him there but as his stomach growled again Techno gave in. Techno walks into the kitched as Phil slides a plate stake and eggs tword his son. 

"Eat, you must be starving after all that." Techno sat at the table, he went to flick out his cloke as he sat down before he remembered he still had it wrapped around Ranboo. He ignored Phils snicker. The two sat in sclience as Techno ate, he could almost cut the tention in the air with his knife. Both obviously wanted to talk about what happened with Ranboo. They still weren't 100% sure what happened to make the boy so upset. What had he ment by voices telling him things? If anyone knew about that it would be Techno, and he knew there was a big difference between semi harmless disembodied voices chanting stuptid jokes, and actually intrusive thoughts that cause harm and fear. Techno was terrified Ranboo was experiencing the latter, he wouldn't wish that experience on anyone, let alone Ranboo. 

"So.... Ranboo hears voices as well it seems." Phil starts as Techno puts his plate in the sink to be washed later. Techno leans aginst the counter as he crosses his arms. 

"So?" Techno questions. 

"Just another thing to tack onto the list of similarities between you two?" Phil's eyebrow raises, Techno gets the feeling he's insinuating something but he can't tell what. 

"He said he only hears one voice, not the cacophony of annoying ones I hear?" Techno questions with his hand raised. "Which is concerning, if he's having thoughts like that we need to get him help, if something were to happen to him..." 

Phil stands up as he places his hand on his son's shoulder. "Techno, I really don't think it's like that." Techno raises his eyebrow. "It's just... I can excues how you two sound similar. Or how he's an enderman hybrid, I know that it's not an uncommon combination but it-" Techno shakes off his dad's hand. 

"What are you getting at Phil?" Techno wants to believe his father isn't insinuating what he thinks he is. 

"Techno you can't tell me you haven't thought about it. Especially after yesterday, Ranboo looks just like you did when you were his age. You still look like him even now, that can't be coincidence."

"It can because it is." Techno can feel his anger rising. 

"And if he does hear voices like you do, then you can't ignore it anymore. There's just too many things that add up mate. That's too many coincidences. "

"Well that's all they are." Techno tries to keep his voice low even though he wants to scream, he didn't want to wake Ranboo. "How could you even insinuate that? You think if Ranboo was my son I wouldn't know immediately?" 

"Techno it's been 11 years. You never know, he could be Ph-" 

"NO." Techno shouts before he mentally reprimands himself, not too loud. "No... Phil if my son came back to me I would know immediately, I know it's my fault he's gone but I'm not that bad of a father to not recognize my own son." Techno's voice broke, he tried to clear his throat but the look his dad was giving him wasn't helping. "I wasn't that bad of a father." Techno corrects himself, his son was gone he had to remember that.

"Techno you were never a bad father." Phil strides around the table as he embraces his son. Techno would not cry, he would not. "Look I'm sorry, I crossed a line." Phil says into Techno's shoulder. "I didnt mean to upset you mate. But you can't tell me you haven't at least though about it." 

Techno would be lieing if he said he hadn't. Of course the thought had passed his mind once or twice, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. Ranboo had only been in this world for a few months, he had only been with them for about two weeks at this point. Yet still Techno couldn't help but see him as his own. The panic that had clenched his heart when he saw Ranboo passed out in the snow. The way he wished he could just take away every bad though in the boys head as he sobbed. The way Techno sat there as he cluched the boy to his chest, desperately counting each of his shallow breaths, like he had done for his own son years ago. All of these things were a reminder on his back that he couldn't ignore. He wanted Ranboo to be his son. 

But Ranboo wasn't, and he knew that. So he shoved the thought away like every memory of his boy. They would do nothing but keep bring up the pain. Pain Techno couldn't keep dealing with, it was so much easier to just ignore it. But he still couldn't lie to Phil.

"Yeah... I have." Techno confessed. Immediately he felt guilty for even saying it out loud. His little boy was out there somewhere, waiting for him. Yet here he was hoping that this random kid who just appeared at his door one day was him. Ranboo wasn't even half piglin, yeah they didn't know what his other half was but that was all the proof Techno needed. He shouldn't be thinking like this. 

"Look, even if he's not-" 

"He isn't Phil, you need to get that thought out of your head." Techno tried to warn but his father only pushed him back to look him in the eyes. 

"Even if he's not," Phil reiterated. "You still care for him like your own, I know you do." Techno nodded. "Look, I'm sure Ranboo dosen't want to wake up without you there, why don't you go back upstairs while I go fill in that hole. I'm sure once he's up he'll want to get right to work on his house." Techno could tell Phil wanted to give him an out. A way out of this conversation, he could tell Techno didn't want to keep going even if Phil did. Techno took it happily. 

"Yeah, I might try to get some sleep as well." Phil beamed at that, he know his son was terribly sleep deprived. The two made their way to the door. Phil turned around once more before he left. 

"Hey mate," 

"Heh?" 

"I love you Technoblade." Techno smiled

"I love you too Dadza." Techno chuckled as he began climbing the ladder.

As Techno settles back into his chair he can't help but nod off as he listens to Ranboo's peaceful breathing. 

(Spawn point saved)

Techno awoke after what felt like minuets but glancing outside he could tell a few hours had passed. Still it couldn't be any later then 3. He stretchs with a groan as he feels his joints pop from being stuck in the same position for too long. Techno yawns as he hears Ranboo begin to stir as well. The boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes as his gaze landed on the half asleep Techno. 

"You... you stayed?" Ranboo seems suprised by this. 

"Told you I would." Techno stands up as he stretchs again. "Are you feelin better?"

"I think so?" Ranboo mumbled as he sat up. He stretched as Techno heard something tumble to the groung. It seems Ranboo had fallen asleep holding his new present. Ranboo scrambled to pick it up as he bounded to meet Techno on his way downstairs. "Can we do this now?" 

Techno laughed at the boy's excitement. "Geez kid you don't want to wake up a little bit before I stab ya?

"Oh it's not gonna be that bad....Right?" Ranboo's step stumbles as he thinks about it. 

"Nah, I'll numb your ear, you won't even feel it." Techno threw Ranboo a golden apple from his inventory, he got the feeling Ranboo must be hungry. As the boy happily munched Techno grabbed 2 needles. He climbed back upstairs to stick the needles in the fireplace to sanitize them. Thanking his nether heritage he brings the red hot needles to the window as he dips them in snow. He decides to break an icicle as he closes the window back up. Climbing back downstairs he tosses Ranboo the ice rod. 

"Here, hold this to your ear." Ranboo follows Techno to the mirrior as he bends the small metal flaps around the earing to secure the emerald in place. "Once you can't fell your ear let me know." Ranboo nods as his nerves seem to catch up with him. Techno pats him on the back as he holds up the two needles. 

"... Why are there two?" Techno choses not to laugh at the warblers in Ranboo's voice. 

"Well I need one for myself." Ranboo looks at him confused. "I'm gonna need a new emerald for you now, I'll have to get Phil one later." 

"So we're gonna match?" Techno smiled at Ranboo's excitement. The boy seemed so happy to have yet another thing in common. 

"If you wanna call it that sure." Techno chuckled as he pointed to Ranboo's ear. "Can you feel it still?" Ranboo flicked his ear, after a quick shake of his head Techno cleared his throat. "So to make sure it stays, you're gonna have to shift to your human form." 

"Why?" Ranboo's head turned to the side at his confusion. 

"Well any marks on your skin are less likely to stay if your in your hybrid form. Unless its like deep wounds, but I know for a fact a little ear piercing will disappear in like 2 days unless I do it while your human."

"Are... are you sure your ok?" Techno smiled at Ranboo's concern. 

"Kid, I'm fine." Techno places his hand on Ranboo's shoulder as he gives him a reasuring smile. As Techno blinked Ranboo was once again human. He's glad Ranboo trusts him after his last mistake. He ruffles the boys hair as he reaches for the ice. His hand freezes as he gets a good look at Ranboo's ear. He didnt have a chance to get a good look at them before thanks to Ranboo's hair slightly covering them but with it brushed to the side to give Techno easy access he was shocked to see it. 

"Ranboo what the hell happened to your ear!" Techno places his hand on the boys cheek as he turned his head to get a better look at it. Half of Ranboo's ear was just, missing. The top half seemed to have been removed at an angle leaving a thick rope of scar tissue at the top of his remaining ear. As he leans back to look at Ranboo again he noticed it would be on his mystery side.

"What do you mean?" Ranboo spun around to look at the mirror, he ran a hand over his ear as he thinks for a minuet. "I... I have no idea." Ranboo and his memory. It clearly had happened a while ago so Techno didn't expect him to remember, but it didn't make it any less disturbing. 

"Well... do you still want me to peirce that one? We can numb the other one." Techno places his hand on Ranboo's shoulder as he continues to look at his ear in the mirror, deep in thought. 

"No, it'll look cooler if I shift human around anyone, plus this ones still numb." Ranboo reasurse as he turns back around. 

"Well it won't be for much longer if we don't hurry up." Techno pinches Ranboo's earlobe to double check it's fully numb. "Do you feel that?" As Ranboo shook his head Techno positioned the needle. "Ok I'm doing it on 3 so take a deep breath and slowly let it out, let me know if you feel it ok, dont move around too much." Ranboo rung his hands together nervously. "Kid are you sure you don't just want a necklace?" 

"Just do it while it's still numb Techno!" Ranboo breath out exasperated. Techno chuckled as he began counting down.

With an "I'll be quick" Techno plunged the needle into his ear before reaching for the earing. 

"Is it in my ear?" Ranboo's voice wavered, Techno's glad he can't see the mirror right now. With a nod Ranboo started rambling "oh my god I have a needle in my ear, there's a needle in my ear there's a needle in my ear." Techno lined up the earing as he quickly removed the needle and carefully put the backing through the small piercing. He places his hand on Ranboo's chin as he turned the boys head side to side admiring his handy work, he's glad he got it semi centered. He did have to admit, the earing with the torn ear did amp up Ranboo's intimidation. Techno patted his cheek as Ranboo looked up at him

"Wait is it done?" Ranboo's hand flew to his ear as he stood up to look in the mirror.

"What were you expecting more?" Techno chuckles as he begins making his way upstairs to quickly echant his own emerald. Grabbing a matching earing Techno meet Ranboo by the mirror as he continued to play with his new accessory. 

"My turn." Techno stood infront of the mirror as he shifted human. As his pink hair faded to brown Techno tried it up into a quick messy bun. He shot Ranboo a quick smile as he handed him the needle. 

"You want me to do it!?" Techno laughs as he turns back to the mirror. 

"Nahhhh, I just wanted to freak you out some more." Techno chuckles as he tries to work out a good position to place his new earing. Luckily for him when he ripped out Tommy's he had done it as a piglin, but he still had a slight tear in his earlobe from the missing jewelry. Man he forgets sometimes just how much him and Wilbur look alike. He chuckles thinking about this as he plunges the needle into his ear. Ranboo recoiled.

"Uugghh god you didnt even numb it?!" Techno turns to the boy with the needle sticking out of his ear. 

"Kid.... you do know who I am right? This is a splinter compared to what I've experienced." Techno chuckles as he reaches for his earing. With the two now matching they stand infront of the mirror. "God you really do look like me." Techno laughs as he ruffes the boys hair. Ranboo smiles into the mirror as Techno smiles back, matching tooth gaps and all. The two usual hybrids began laughing at the likeness of eachother. "Come on lets go show Phil." Techno pats Ranboo on the back as he shifts back to his comfortable form and the two head outside. Techno shoots Ranboo a look as they walk to his hut, he had to admit the glowing green and purple compliment the bright white of his myster half well. As he saw the boy's ear flick he remembers the missing half, he wonders for a minuet what his mystery half's ear would look like without a missing chunk. 

As they reach Ranboo's house Techno is happy to see Phil had finished filling in the hole. A note hung on Ranboo's door telling the two he had decided to go to the village and wouldn't be back till late that night. Techno turned to Ranboo with a shrug. 

"Eh, we'll show him when he gets back later." Techno turns around to start heading back inside till he noticed Ranboo hadn't been following. Techno turned around to see Ranboo walking around the newly filled in area. 

"You guys didn't have to fill this back in, I would have done it eventually." Techno walked back over to the boy as he kicked at the ground. A fine layer of snow had accumulated since Phil had left. 

"Eh it's fiiinnee, Phil didn't mind, he knew you wanted to to turn this into farm land anyway." Techno hopes the boy knew it wasn't that big a deal. "I know you wanted to do that today, we can farm while he's gone." Techno pulled out his shovel. 

"Yeah, I think I'd like that. I can finally start planting too." Techno throws Ranboo his shovel, he had keep it after earlier's ordeal. The two happly began shovling the snow from the plotted out land.

After getting most of the land cleared Techno takes a minuet to check the time, it couldn't be any later then 5 but the sun had already started going down. As his back is turned Techno hears Ranboo stop. Suddenly his head snaps foward as he feels freezing cold explode behind his head before he's struck with a onslaught of snowball after snowball. Techno freezes as he turns around, snow and ice dripping down the back of his neck and seeping into his clothes. Ranboo stands before him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Techno, I am so sorry, I was just trying to empty my inventory, I didn't know you were right there." Ranboo sounded panicked but Techno couldn't help the low chuckles that escaped his throat. "T-techno?" 

"Oh... Oh Ranboo you have no idea what you just started." Techno continues to laugh as he shoots down to grab an arm full of snow. With his other hand he throws a snowball at Ranboo, it exploded aginst his shoulder as his shock and fear was replaced with excitment. 

"No no no no." Ranboo yelled as he began sprinting away. Kneeling down to grab and armful of snow for himself with Techno close behind. 

"Get over here Ranboo!" Techno yells as he begins chasing after the boy. The laughs he hears in the air fill his heart and push his feet farther. 

Every now and then Ranboo would turn around to pelt Techno with his icy projectiles while clouds of white would explode off himself as Techno threw just as many. The laughs that escapted his lungs were sweep up into the air with Ranboo's as they ran and fired snowballs. Techno hadn't had a proper snowball fight since.... well since him and Wilbur were kids. It felt freeing to slimply run in the crisp, cold air as he gasped for breath from the combination of running and laughing. It felt nice, nice to laugh as hard as he was. Techno didn't realize before, but he missed it, alot. 

As Techno chases Ranboo around the house he nearly slams into the boy before he was shivering from the arm full of snow that had been shoved down his shirt. The little jerk had waited till he came around the courner to catch him off guard. Techno yelped as he ripped off his red shash from around his waist to shake the avalanche from his shirt. Ranboo was doubled over laughing as Techno chattered. 

"O-oh I'll g-get yo-you for t-that." Techno shivers but Ranboo was already running off ahead with a cheerful. 

"Only if you can catch me pig-sicle." Techno growled as he scooped up an armful of snow and continued to chase after the boy. 

As the sun set and the biting wind began to blow in Techno decided to call the match a draw as they headed inside to begin making dinner. Techno had walked with his arm around Ranboo, compliment the boy on his aim and strategies. 

Phil appeard soon after the boys were redressed and warm. He had been very unhappy to hear he had missed out on the snowball fight but was extatic to see Ranboo's and Techno's matching earings. The 3 sat at the table as they enjoyed dinner and swapped stories of their day. Phil had laughed uproariously when Ranboo had told him how he tricked Techno, leaving him with a shirt full of snow. Techno had rolled his eyes as he cleared the plates. As he wandered back into the kitchen Techno can't help the soft smile that spread across his face. It was nice in a weird way, he couldn't remember the last time his day didn't consist of some kind of blood and violence. It felt domestic, happy. Techno liked it. As he rejoined the two by the fire Ranboo spoke up.

"Hey, are you two going to be busy tomorrow?" Ranboo questions. 

"I kinda wanted to start setting up a blaze farm, that Bastion at nether spawn has been taunting me with it's blackstone since I joined and I figured its time to do something about that." Phil had kicked up his feet as he relaxed into the couch.

"I wanted to bring this up yesterday but I was trading with Orphan's parents the other day and found this." A crinkled map matterlized in his hands as he scrolled through his inventory. 

"Woodland or ocean monument?" Techno questioned. He had already used one of his totems thanks to Quackity and he had been on the look out for a new map since then. It was never a bad thing to have extras and he wasn't sure if Ranboo had any, that was something Techno needed to fix. 

"Woodland mansion." Ranboo folded the map back up as it disappeared into his inventory. "I was kinda hoping to go soon, figured I'd ask if you guys wanted to come. Who dosen't want free totems." Ranboo yawned, Techno knew the kid had a long day. He couldn't help how his own eyes drooped as he looked out to the dark sky. The northern lights were due to show up again any day now, he knows Ranboo's been excited for them. 

"Well you can count me in." Techno sits back into his chair with a wave of his hand. "Wouldn't be a bad idea to stock up, plus they usually have good loot." 

"I mean if you're busy you don't have to come, I don't wanna make you feel like you have to just because I asked." Techno hates how the kid always seems to find some way to doubt himself. 

"Nahhh, come on. It'll be fun, we can make a day outta it. Plus we'll be going by nether roof anyway, won't take too long." Techno stretches as he walks behing the couch, he decided a cup of tea sounded lovely as he ruffled Ranboo's hair on his way to the kitchen. As he's about to start heading back down Ranboo chuckles. 

"Yeah that sounds like it will be fun. Thanks dad." Techno and Phil both freeze. Had Techno heard him right? Did Ranboo just call him dad? Before he can continue to question this the voices pick back up. 

"DAD?" 

"KEKW, HE CALLED YOU DAD"

"DADNOBLADE?" 

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD PRINCE"

Before he can reprimand the voices Ranboo speaks up. 

"What?" Ranboo looks between the two men's shocked expresions. "Did I say something?" 

"Mate did you just call Techno dad?" Phil questions as Techno makes his way back tword the couch. The tea would have to wait. Techno thought he should have been angry or embarrassed but it felt, normal? It felt weirdly normal to hear the young hybrid refer to him as dad. Techno tried to ignore how his heart swelled, he tried to bite back the smile on his face, but he couldn't. Ranboo's eyes shot open, the boy had been half asleep for the past half hour but now he was wide awake. 

"W-what no I didn't?! I said "thanks man" I-I would call Techno dad?!" Techno can't help the chuckles that escape his throat as Ranboo frantically tries to explane himself. "N-not that it's a bad thing Techno, you're like super cool." 

"Kid, kid calm down you're fine, I'm sure it just slipped out. You're tired and had a long day alright, I'm not mad." Techno places his hand on the boys shoulder to help him calm down. "Look I'm gonna make myself some tea, how bout you have some to help you sleep, you've had a long day?" Ranboo nods, seemingly greatful for the subject change. As Techno heads down stairs he hears Phil continue. 

"So you wanna call me grandpa now or?" 

"I DIDN'T CALL HIM DAD!" Techno laughs as he walks into the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Techno and Ranboo were going over their list of supplies with Phil as they stood on the stasis chamber.

"Arrows, gapples, potions of strength, water bucket, trident, yeah I think were good to go." Techno hands Ranboo an enderpearl as he lines up his own. 

"I'll be chillin in the nether for most of the day so once you guys are ready just give me a ring and I'll come racing back." Phil assures the boys as the 3 make their way to the nether portal. After a few goodbyes and promises to be careful Phil is off tword the bastion as Techno and Ranboo begin climbing the spiraling staircase to the roof. 

"Man I wish we could have Elytras in this world, this would be so much quicker." Techno grumbles as they begin the treck to the maps location. 

"What are Elytras?" Techno turns to Ranboo confused. 

"What... kid you can't be serious." 

"What, I don't know what they are?" How can that be, yeah he know this world dosen't allow you into The End, much to Phil's dismay, but he knows nearly every other world allows exploration. Ranboo's had to have come in contact with other worlds at some point. Unless. 

"Kid have you never been outside of this world?" It's a dumb question but if Ranboo dosen't know what Elytras are. 

"If I have I dont remember." Ranboo looks at Techno confused. Techno realizes something. 

"So have you never been to The End?" Techno knows that all hybrids are stronger in their natural realm. Even now Techno can feel his strength doubled, his senses hightened. Everything was clearer in the nether it was his element. But Ranboo wasn't from the over world or the nether. His natural realm would be The End, and if Ranboo had never even been there...

"Kid you have got to be kidding me there is no way you haven't been to The End, it's your natural realm. If you haven't, then you haven't even released your full powers." Techno and Wilbur weren't born in the nether, Phil brought them to it when they were still young. It was the thing that unlocked the extent of their powers, yeah they were powerful fighters, even as small children, but the moment they walked through the portal everything changed. Techno's always been know as "the one who never dies" but it was because of the powers given to him when his abilities were unlocked. His stamina increased, his natural defense sky rocketed, a fully charged critical axe hit would only do 3 hearts of damage on a good day. He could out manover and out speed any opponent he faced purely from his natural abilities. He was a piglin brute through and through and those abilities were unlocked the day he first came through the portal. As well as the voices.

Wilbur as well, where Techno gained the powers of the piglin brutes found throughout the bastions, Wilbur took on different abilities. His intelligence and charisma grew, he was always hungry for more knowledge. He became a feared strategist and used his abilities to start whole countries, end wars, and even talk himself out of death. Growing up many would call him "the weaker twin" but that was only because they didn't know the full extent of his abilities. If Wilbur so desired he could talk anyone into doing anything with his charm and sharp tounge. He could out smart any foe while always being 3 steps ahead. He would often walk out of battles with a smile and not a scratch while his opponents were left sniveling broken messes of what they once were. 

If Ranboo, with abilities already shrouded in mystery and origin, had never been to The End, Techno wonders what the boy has been holding back. 

"I... I'm sorry but I really can't remember anything outside of this world." Ranboo looks off ahead at the endless sea of bedrock that crunched under their feet as they walked. "The earliest memory I have is when Tubbo found me after I woke up at spawn." Techno still remembers joining that day to see a new name on the server. 

(Technoblade has joined the game) 

Ranboo: TECHNO!!!

Technoblade: Nope

(Technoblade has left the game) 

Techno chuckles to himself now at the thought of their first interaction. Now here they were on an adventure to collect more totems. 

"We're going to have to do that at some point." Techno turns to Ranboo as he continues. "But Elytras are things you can get from The End. They're like, wearable wings, you strap em to your back and then you can take off with rockets. Kinda like how Phil and Tommy have wings, but anyone can use em." 

"That sounds so cool, I wanna fly." Techno chuckles as he pats the boy on the back. 

"Maybe Phil will take you for a spin when we get home." Techno joked. But Ranboo seemed to have taken him seriously.

"Wait do you think he actually would? Can Phil take me flying?" Techno's step faltered. This whole interaction was eerily similar to too many memories. Memories of his son running to his grandfather as he landed at Techno's house. He would scoop the boy up as he bounced excitedly in his arms. 

"Grandpa Phil! Grandpa Phil! Can you take me flying?" Phil would always turn to Techno with a laugh and an "ask your father." As he put the boy down he would race back over before latching himself to Techno's leg. 

"Daddy can Phil take me flying please." His boy would look up at him with his wide dual toned eyes, remembering all of Techno's promises that "maybe Phil will take you for a spin when he comes to visit." He would laugh while ruffling his hair and giving permission, as he would sit and watch his father flying high and hear his son's high pitch giggles it would remind him of when Phil would do the same for him and his brother. 

"Techno? It was just a joke I don't think Phil would even be able to lift me." Ranboo breaks Techno out of his past with an akward laugh. 

"Oh uh yeah, heh. You're probably right Mr. 6'6." Techno tries to play it off as he forces the memories back down with the lump in his throat. Ranboo gives a shout of defiance as the two finall come to their destination.

After double checking the coordinates they begin building the portal, the bright sun blinds them as they step outside. They had apparently been in the nether alot longer then they planned as the sun was now starting to set, they'd have to be quick if they wanted to be home before they worried Phil.

The mansion was huge, with twisting hallways and dead ends. Techno knew there were hidden rooms everywhere that could hold valuable treasures, but for now he was happy to cut down the many illigers that stood in between him and the totems. The voices were happy and satisfied as their demands for blood were finally being met. Usually when people saw Techno in an all out frenzie they would stear clear of his blood lust, but as Techno takes a minuet he glances up to see Ranboo's eyes alight and crazy as he laughed, driving his sword into the chest of an invoker who had tried to sneak up on Techno, getting a new totem in the process. 

"Atta boy Ranboo." Techno had yelled with his fist in the air. 

"Blood for the blood god!" Ranboo yelled back with his equally bloody fist. Techno had laughed as he cut down those who dared challenge him. He decided to give into his voices just this once as he happly yelled out. 

"Blood for the blood god. Blood for the blood prince." He hadn't noticed how Ranboo briefly stopped and his eyes went wide. 

As the last of the illigers were killed Techno and Ranboo began making rounds looking for hidden chests. Techno found Ranboo in a large room fighting off creepers to keep from blowing up the chest at the end of the room. 

"Finders keepers." He had yelled with a laugh as Ranboo shouted. 

"No no Techno come on there might be a god apple in there you know I've been looking for one, that chest's mine." Ranboo started chasing after Techno as he pulled his sword from the last dead creeper. 

"Ya snooze ya lose memory boy." Techno yelled behind him as he threw the chest open before breaking out in stomach clenching cackles. 

"No you've got to be kidding me there's no way, there wasn't one in there right!" Ranboo shoots around gripping his hands in his hair as Techno tosses the shimmering apple in his hands while he continues to laugh. 

"That's it dude I'm so done, I hate this world."

(Ranboo has left the game) 

Techno doubles over laughing as he clutches his stomach. 

(Ranboo joined the game) 

"NO, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME I SPENT DAYS SEARCHING DESERT TEMPLES LOOKING FOR ONE AND IT JUST DROPS ONE FOR YOU." Ranboo yells as he can't help the laughs that bubble up as a result of Techno's infectious cackles. 

"Dude I just ganked it stright up." Techno laughs. 

After getting their barings the two continue to loot the mansion, Ranboo occasionally mumbling under his breath and Techno's laughter picking up through the halls. As they come to the last room the sun is finally starting to set as Ranboo turns to the older man. 

"So should we go back now? We got like 4 totems." As they walk outside Techno get an idea. The voices seem to pick up on it. 

"ARSON TIME"

"ARSON POG"

"BURN IT DOWN TECHNO" 

"ARSONBLADE" 

Techno chuckles. "I was thinking we could have a little bonfire actually." Techno runs back in much to Ranboo's confusion as he pulls out the flint and steel used to light their portals. Soon the entire staircase was is on fire as Ranboo begins excitedly mumbling "oh god, oh no" as he's being pulled away by a laughing Techno chanting "go, go, go, go." The two climb to the top of the trees to get a better look as the manson burns.

They laugh and point as the fire spreads and any mobs left alive burn to a crisp. Techno sends Phil a quick message saying they were going to be late, they wanted to stay and watch the whole thing burn. As their laughter die down the two fall into a happy sclience as the cracks and pops of burning wood fill the air.

"Hey Techno can I ask you something?" Ranboo questions, Techno could tell the boy had been waiting for a while to say something, happy he was finally getting it off his chest he looks at him a hum of confusion. 

"It's just earlier, when we were killing the illigers, you yelled out something." Ranboo began ringing his hands together, Techno's noticed he dose that when he's nervous. 

"What blood for the blood god?" Techno know's Ranboo's heard him talk about it before, the boy had even yelled it out first. 

"No what you said after." Ranboo looked up to meet Techno's eyes. He could see the light of the fire dancing off his expresion. 

"Oh, blood for the blood prince?" Techno realizes now the implications that might hold. "Hey sorry if that made you uncomfortable or something I was just-" 

"No! No, no, no, it didn't make me uncomfortable." Ranboo cut off as he quickly tried to explain himself. "I was just wondering where you heard it from, if you even heard it from somewhere. 

"Oh, well it's kind of new actually but its just something chat spams, one of the stupid jokes they made up to annoy me. They do that sometimes, I dont even want to know what rainbow chat means." Techno laughs as Ranboo gives a weak chuckle. 

"When do they say it?" Ranboo asked voice tentive and low. Should Techno tell him the truth? That the only time he hears it is when Ranboo's around, what would Ranboo even expect. Techno should just lie, it would be so much easier. But then again... 

"They really only say it when your around." Techno ignores Ranboo's sharp intake of air. "But like I said, chat just like to come up with annoying jokes that annoy me." Techno tries to keep his tone light with a laugh as he turns to continue watching the fire. Ranboo gives a weak chuckle as he mumbles something Techno nearly misses. His head snaps back to meet Ranboo again, there was no way he had heard him right. "Ranboo, what was that?" 

"I uh... I said mine do too." Ranboo confessed as he looks away. Techno scrambles closer to Ranboo as he questions. 

"You... you hear voices too?" Ranboo nods as things start to fit into place. It made so much more since now. No wonder it had been so easy to talk to Ranboo about the voices, he understood. Ranboo didnt look at him like he was crazy or broken because Ranboo got it. Ranboo really was just like him. "How long have you heard them?" 

"I think I always have?" Ranboo questions as he turns to look at the fire. "I have for as long as I can remember." 

"Kid why didn't you tell me?" Techno places his hand on Ranboo's shoulder, he knows how hard it is to deal with the voices but Techno's been with him for practically the whole time, why hadn't he come to Techno? 

"I-I wanted to." Ranboo turns back to Techno as his eyes shine with unshed tears. "I've wanted to for a while but I just couldn't. I was so worried about how it would affect you, especially after I found out about..." Ranboo trailed off as he tares his eyes away from Techno. 

"Ranboo look at me." Techno commands. As the boy meets his gaze again Techno continued. "I don't want you to ever hide anything from me. If something is wrong and you need to talk to someone you put yourself before anything else, you understand me. You don't worry about how others will react." Techno pulls Ranboo into a hug. "Especially when they're willing to help." He pulls back as Ranboo gives him a weak smile, he sniffles as he wipes the wetness from his eyes. "Now, are they like mine?" Techno questions as Ranboo takes a steadying breath. 

"Yeah I think so, they say similar things." Ranboo laughs as he looks back over at the burning manson. "Right now they're saying things like "arson Pog" and "mansion is gone, crab rave" things like that.

Techno laughs. That definitely sounds like his chat alright. All he needed was the stuptid E spam and- 

"And it really dosen't help that the all decided to spam E on top of that too." Ranboo laughs as he digs his finger in his ear. Welp. "The ringing is definitely not helping." Ranboo's ears flick again as Techno can assume it's his responce to the ringing. Techno's even do it too, when chat catches him off guard. 

"Oh, so you get the ringing as well huh? It's the worst right?" Techno laughs as he leans aginst a tree branch. 

"It's so annoying." Ranboo grumbles but he seems happy to finally talk about it. "That's why I was wondering about the blood prince thing, I was worried you heard me say it out loud at some point and would think it was weird." Ranboo happily sits aginst the trunk of the tree as the two relax. 

"Yeah, chat can be weird sometimes... wait, do your voices say that then?" 

"Huh?" Ranboo seems to be nodding off, it was a long walk here and it was getting late so Techno didn't blame him. "Oh, oh yeah they usually start chanting it while I'm fighting or giving them what they want." Techno didn't know how to feel about this. Not only did Ranboo hear voices like him but they were so similar. They chanted the same things, demanded the same things. They even had titles for the two they would chant when happy. Why were they so similar? It's almost like the voices were related, coming from the same sorce. But why would him and Ranboo be connected like this, he knew of no one else who heard voices, not even his family. Well except. 

No, no no, he has to stop thinking like this. He wasn't even sure his son heard voices like he did, the boy had only made a few off hand comments but nothing concrete. Techno was planning on talking to the boy about it when he was older, but he never got the chance. Never got to know if he was mimicking his father's behavior or really did hear them aswell. Ranboo breaks Techno out of his crisis as he quietly continued. 

"I just wish they would be quiet sometimes. They can get to be so much." Ranboo's tone was heavy, like there was more meaning behind his words but Techno figures the boy was just tired. He slides over to wrap his arm around the boy as the distant sound of the dieing fire fills the air. As his chat continues to chant upsetting and unture things Techno can't help but sigh. 

"Me too kid, me too." He rubs Ranboo's shoulder as the boy leans into his side. They sit there watching the fire. Soon Techno hears Ranboo's quiet breaths, telling the man he had fallen asleep. Techno looks down to see Ranboo curled up at his side clutching the arm still wrapped around him. Techno huffs fondly as he runs a hand through Ranboo's dual toned hair. In the dieing light of the fire the bright white of Ranboo's mystery half is tinted pink. Techno is once again taken a back by just how much Ranboo looks like him, even as a hybrid Techno can't help but see it now. 

If his son were around him and Ranboo would probably look alot like eachother. He can imagine them being friends, everyone confusing them for brothers. They would stay up talking about similarities in the voices they both hear. Would torment Techno with wishes to go on adventures, or for Phil to fly with them once they're finally allowed to have Elytras. How they would make fun of Tommy for being older then the boy while being his nephew. How they would curl up and happily listen to Wilbur sing them his newest songs and take requests for their favorites. How they would run into battle watching eachothers backs as they fought along side Techno, proudly cheering them on. They would probably be best friends. 

As Techno looks down at the sleeping boy tears begin to fall as he wishes, more than anything, that the bright white side of Ranboo's mystery half was really the soft pink color it appeared to be in the fire light. That his myster half was no longer a mystery, that he was piglin, just like his dad. He wishes Ranboo was his son so he could finally embrase him, hold him, tell him how loved he was. Tell him how sorry he was for never being able to find him. Tell him how happy he was that he'd made his way back to his father. How proud he was to see how he'd grown into a strong, confident young man. The fearless warrior his father always knew he would be. He know's Ranboo isn't, but with the pink glow Techno allows himself just a few seconds to believe it. He leans down and places a kiss to the boys forehead as he sleeps. 

"I love you Ranboo." He wispered as he leans back aginst the tree. He wiped away his tears with his free hand as he taps the emerald hanging from his ear twice. Phil was probably asleep so he figured it would take a minuet for him to activate the chamber. Techno spent that time memorizing the image of Ranboo tinted pink, it was probably the closest thing he had to what his son would look like now. Techno wanted to keep that image forever. The emerald glows back giving Techno time to scoop the sleeping boy up as he waited to be teleported. After a brief feeling of falling through the air Techno staggers back, being caught by Phil resting his hand on his back. 

"Get any good stuff?" Phil questioned with a yawn. 

"Yeah, we'll show you in the morning." Techno climbs as carefully down the ladder as he can before he lays Ranboo in Tommy's old bed. The room was quickly changing from Tommy's room to Ranboo's. Techno liked that. Before he makes his way back upstairs to get some much needed sleep of his own Techno opens his inventory. Placing the glowing golden apple in the boys hands he shoots him one more smile before he climbs up and settles into his own bed. Maybe he can finally get some sleep, he can't remember the last time he got a proper nights rest but he needed it. 

Techno remembers why he never sleeps as he tosses and turns with a head filled with nightmares. Sounds of broken glass and a high pitch scream. Begging and pleading for his father. Memories of the pain in his throat as he screamed till his vocal cords were raw for his son to return to him. The chants of disembodied voices taunting him for being unable to protect his son. As he once again heard the sound of his son's scream it began to morph, shifting deeper and deeper till he almost didn't recognize it. Techno shoot awake as the voice screamed "HELP ME." He recognized the voice now, heard how his son's voice had turned into it, how they sounded exactly the same. It was Ranboo's voice, and Ranboo needed help. 

Techno threw off his covers as he bolted down the pitch black ladder. He knew he was being crazy. 

"He sounds just like you." He didn't know why he was mumbling as he went but Techno couldn't stop himself. 

"He looks just like you." That could purely be coincidence and he knew it. 

"He speaks enderman." He's an enderman hybrid.

"He hears the same voices you do." There had to be a reason for that. 

"You want him to be your son." It doesn't mean anything.

"He looked just like he would, you heard how little Phil's voice changed to sound just like him." An over active imagination dosen't prove the impossible. 

"I want it to be true." Techno stands at the entrance of Ranboo's room as Techno's argument with himself seems to finally die down. What was he doing? Had he really run out of bed through the darkened house because of a stupid nightmare and his inability to control his emotions. Techno sighs as his shaking hands pinch the bridge of his snout. He should just go back to bed, he should turn around right now but the voices stop him. 

"RANBOO'S GONE"

"HE'S HURT TECHNO HELP HIM"

"RANBOO NEEDS YOUR HELP"

"GO FIND YOU BOY" 

Techno startles at the cacophony of shouts to protect Ranboo, but he was alseep right below him right? As Techno listens he notices something startling, he dosen't hear Ranboo's breathing. Techno flys down that ladder as he takes a torch from his inventory to light up the room. The only thing that remained was an unmade bed with a glowing apple. Techno's nightmare was right, Ranboo had been calling out for him. 

Ranboo was gone, and Techno needed to find him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is it,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for keeping up with this story. If you enjoy my work please keep an eye out for the next story i will be working on. I got a mind full of head canons i can't wait to share with yall. I cant guarantee they'll be as long as this one. But then again I wasn't expecting this to be 32K so you really never know.

Techno tried to keep his panic from sending him full feral mode as he ran his hands through his hair. He had to stay calm, Ranboo needed him. 

"C-chat I'm going to need your help." Techno knew the voices came from the same sorce so they must know something. They were the ones who had alerted him of Ranboo's disappearance, they must know where he is. "Please, I need you to tell me where he is, where's Ranboo?" Immediately at the boys name the voices begin to scream. 

"He's hurt"

"He can't hear us"

"We can't talk to him right now."

"It's blocking us again."

"Help Ranboo." 

The voices were being blocked? 

"You need to calm down." Techno tried to force. "I can't understand you all screaming different things. Whats blocking Ranboo from hearing you?"

"Evil."

"Hurting him."

"Bad voice." 

"Room's too dark."

Techno's heart jumped to his throat. Something bad had happened, Ranboo was being hurt by... something? As the voices continued to spam "bad voice" the realization hits Techno. The voice he'd mentioned from his nightmare, the thing that tormented the poor boy into thinking he was a traitor. And if chat was unable to fight aginst it, that means there was an outside force causing it. Something was messing with Ranboo. Techno's hands stop shaking as his vision goes pure red. Something was messing with his boy. 

"Chat." Techno growled as he climbed up the ladder. "Where is he?" For once the voices seem to scream something in unison, thousands of shouts of "Panic room, hurry!" fueled Techno's rage as he summoned his sword from his inventory. As he sprinted out of the house Techno only had one thing on his mind. Protect his boy. 

Techno sprints through the ruined crater that was once L'Manberg as his destination comes into view. Ranboo was inside, probably hurt, waiting for him. He had to get him back home and safe. Techno can push down his panic and fear once he has the boy in his arms again, but for now he lets it drive him even faster twords the boys hidden room. Find Ranboo, keep him safe. Find Ranboo, keep him safe.

Techno dove into the watery entrence of Ranboo's panic room as he tumbled into the obsidian cage. It was dark, too dark to see anything but Techno could hear the familar quiet breathing. Ranboo was here, the sigh of relief that blew from Techno was almost enough to blow out his newly lite torch as he hung it on the wall. 

The voices were right about Ranboo being in the panic room, but they seemed to be wrong about him being hurt. The boy appeared to be curled up, happily sleeping. It was strange that he had made his way here but Techno didn't care as he went to scoop up the passed out boy and bring him home. Ranboo's eyes snapped open, he smiled at the boy as he saw this. He was going to tell him how he had made his way to the panic room and reasure the boy that they could head back home. Before he even has time to form the words a hand is at his throat as Ranboo's scream rings through the hollow room. 

"TECHNO, NO RUN, ITS A TRAP." But it was too late, Techno is shoved aginst the wall as the hand around his throat tightening. Ranboo's hand, what is Ranboo doing?! As Techno looks into the boys eyes he sees tears running down his face, they dont match the blood thirsty grin plastered to the boys face. His eyes are too crazy, too wild. They aren't Ranboo's. Suddenly a voice, not Ranboo's, Ranboo's voice isn't coming form his mouth, begins to laugh as Techno begins seeing spots. He wants to fight back but he can't hurt Ranboo. 

"Oh Technoblade. The silly boy throught he could warn you?" The voice almost seemed to mock as the realization of who's voice it is catches up with him. 

"Dream?" Techno chokes out as he tries to take in a struggled breath. The hand around his neck was leaving him just enough air flow to stay conscious, but not much else. Ranboo's face breaks into a sneer as it laughs again. 

"Oh come on." That definitely didn't help. "What's the matter Blood God? A little choked up?" The hand grips tighter as Techno tries to pry it from his throat. Ranboo was strong but Techno should be more than capable of ripping his hand off of him. Techno is baffled to find he's not strong enough to remove it, he pulls harder as the voice tsk's. "Easy now, you don't want to hurt him right?" The voice laughed as Techno dropped his hands. He didn't care if Dream had somehow found a way to take over his body, it was still Ranboo. He couldn't hurt his boy. Ranboo's face breaks into a grin. 

"I knew it, too weak to hurt him right?" Dream's voice continued to tease. 

"What, do, you, want." Techno choked out. 

"Drop your sword." The voice commanded. Techno wasn't an idiot, he dropped his sword on the ground as Ranboo bent down to pick it up with his spare hand.

"Maybe you're not as stuptid as you seem." The voice nearly sang as it released Techno of it's choke hold. Techno falls to the ground gasping for air and clutching his soon to bruise neck. Techno winced as each breath sent dull throbs through his chest. He should have brought more weapons, not that they would do much, he could bever bring himself to hurt Ranboo. 

"What the hell Dream?" Techno tried to stand but his knees were still too shakie to allow him up.

"Or maybe you are." Ranboo laughed as he couched infront of Techno, twirling the end of his sword on the tip of his finger. Ranboo's eyes were filled with fear as they continued to drip tears. "You really think that snivling green bitch would have the power I hold, I'm almost insulated Blood God, you should know of my power better." 

"What are you talking about?" Techno feels his rage returning, he didn't know what the thing processing Ranboo was but he knew one thing for sure. He wanted it gone. "What are you, what have you done to Ranboo!" 

The voice sighs, it sounds annoyed. "Why he chose you as a vessel, I'll never understand." Techno was taken aback by this, what was this thing talking about. The voice seems to notice Techno's shock as it continues. "He's right here Techno." Ranboo stands up running a hand up and down his body. "Well his body is, his mind is... somewhere else right now." It turns around with a smile taunting him. 

"That dosen't answer my question." Techno is finally able to get to his feet. "What are you." He yells as he grabs Ranboo's shoulder and wips him around. He expects to see fear or anger as a result of this but the voice mearly smilies as he begins walking tword Techno, backing him aginst the wall. 

"Haven't your little friends told you by now?" Ranboo tapped Techno head just below his crown, Techno slapped his hand away with a snort. "Or have you just been ignoring them, like this one?" The voice points it's finger to Ranboo. His eyes dart around the room panicked and scared. Techno wants to reach out to the boy but he know's the figure infront of him isn't Ranboo right now. 

"Oh, the gods sure love to choses dumb ones don't they." What the hell is it talking about. "It probably helps boost their egos, like they need that." The voice smiled. "But it definitely leaves a hassle for us lakies huh?"

Now Techno's angry, he hates when people don't get stright to the point, especially in dire situations. "Answer me!" Techno slams his hand aginst the obsidian walls. 

"Have you ever heard of Dremons?" Ranboo's head tilts, painfully left as his smile grows. Techno freezers, he has no idea what the voice was talking about but Ranboo's eyes screwed shut. He was right, his neck shouldn't bend like that, he's in pain.

"Stop!" Techno yells as Ranboo's head snaps back into place. "Look, I don't know what you want, but please, Ranboo's done nothing wrong, he's innocent." The voice laughs. 

"Oh, you think we don't now that? Why do you think we took him from you." The voice places his hands on Techno's shoulders, he wants to pull away but he's frozen. 

"I-I don't understand." 

"Poor, stupid little Blood God. You have no idea whats going on do you?" The voice leans aginst the wall next to Techno, like they were having a friendly chat. "Our plan seemed so impossible, untill you decided to have your son." The voice smiled at Techno's shock. 

"My son is gone, he has nothing to do with this!" Techno hoped that was true. The voice looked at him for the first time with genuine confusion. 

"Man, you really are stupid. You see the Gods aren't the only ones who can pick and choose vessels. It's harder for us dreamons yes, but we know how to take every opportunity." The voice placed it's hand on Ranboo's chest. "When we heard the Blood God's vessel had brought a Demi God into the world, we bided our time, waited for the perfect moment to strike." Blood God? Why did the voice keep calling him that. Techno knew it could hear his and Ranboo's voices, was it mearly tormenting him? 

"It took years but eventually our moment came." The voice laughed again as realization began to dawn on Techno. "Oh, Blood God you should have heard how he screamed for you." Techno saw red as he slammed the boy into the wall, only to push him foward and slam him again. 

"Where's my son, what did you do to him!" The voice did nothing but laugh hysterically. 

"Well you don't want to hurt him do you?" Techno stopped in his tracks as the voice nodded. "That's right Techno." The voice sang. "He's been here this whole time." The voice dug its fingers into Techno's shoulders painfully as it wispered in his ear. "But you didn't even notice." Techno staggers back, he was right. He'd been right the whole time. 

"That dosen't make since, Ranboo's not half piglin." Techno tried to sound sure, the voice was just messing with him, but his voice wavered. 

"Oh he might not look it anymore, 11 years in the void will do that to someone." Techno's breath caught in his throat. "It's easy to strip a person of their features with some broken will and cosmetic changes." The voice twirls the tip of Ranboo's ear. The missing top of his ear. 

"YOU CUT OFF MY SON'S EAR!" Techno goes to reach for his sword before he remembered the voice currently had it resting in Ranboo's inventory. 

"You should have heard how he screamed." The voice purred as Techno falls back aginst the wall, he's going to be sick. "I'm sure we could replicate it now if you want." The voice laughed as it closed his eyes. They shot back open as the voice took a deep breath in. 

"Techno run you need to get out of here!" Ranboo. Techno rushed foward holding the boys face in his hands. 

"Ranboo, what's going on, I'm not leaving you are you crazy!" Techno pleads with the boy, his boy, his son. "Ranboo, you're my-" 

"I know, that's why you need to get out of here! He's going to kill you please!" Ranboo sobbed as he placed his hand on Techno's chest. He thought for two glorious moments the boy had taken back control untill he was being shoved back hard. He landed hard on his tailbone as Ranboo screamed out for him to run. Techno couldn't move as he saw the hand reaching for the boys mouth. It pulled down the boy's lips as it grasped the elongated tooth. Techno now realizes just how much it looked like one of his tusks when they get knocked out. They always end up growing back in a few months but from how big it is now Ranboo had lost a tusk about 3 months ago, right before he joined the world. Cosmetic changes. 

Ranboo screamed as the hand dug into his gum. Techno was to his feet in seconds as he desperately tried to pry the hand from Ranboo's mouth. It was hurting him, hurting he boy. 

"STOP." Techno yelled as Ranboo's voice died back down, replaced with the dreamons. It laughed. 

"Please why are you doing this? Techno pleaded with the voice, he still didn't understand what was going on.

"Don't you know predators play with their food before they kill it." The voice stated annoyed, like it was common knowledge. "You've put our plan on the wrong track, were going to have to start all over again, and after we were so close too." The voice pouts. "And that means neither of you are going to make it out of this alive." The voice shrugged. Techno got into a fighting stance but fear gripped him, he knows he can't hurt Ranboo and the dull throb in his neck is a reminder this persence has no problem hurting him. 

"Oh come now Blood God. You can't do anything." Techno knows he can't fight his way out of this, but he's smart he knows as long as it's talking, it's not hurting Ranboo. 

"Why do you keep calling me that, I'm not the Blood God, it's just a stupid joke in my chat." Techno questions out of necessity and to keep the thing talking.

"Is that what you decided to call your followers?" The voice laughs. "Do you really not know? Why do you think only you and Ranboo can hear them? Why do you think they chant for you. It's because the Blood God lives inside of you." The voice digs its finger into Techno's chest as confusion filled his face. 

"You see Techno, this world isn't run by a stupid homeless slime hybrid, oh no. It's controlled by the Gods." The voice sneers as it spit out the last phrase. "Big headed deities who controll things they don't even understand. And ever couple hundred years they decide it's time for a culture change. A new lease on life." The voice mocked with air quotes. "They'll decend back to the realms and choose a special mortal as their vessel. A meat suit to parade around like they actually care, all while casting poor, innocent, little specters like us back to hell." The voice pouted again.

"This is crazy." Techno can't believe what he's hearing, this can't be true. 

"Oh but it's not when you think about it. Tell me Techno, why do you think it is you're able to take on 30 men, all on your own? Or why you have thousands of voices chanting for blood? Why you are mortal yet have the strength of a god?" Techno dosen't have an answer. "It's because you were chosen to be one, the Blood God fancied you. You should feel honored really, with what little life you have left." The voice shrugged as it smiled. This was all too much, Techno gripped his hair as he tried to wrap his head around all of this. It made no since while tying everything together at the same time. 

"You're lieing, there's no such thing as Gods, that's insane. Stop fucking screwing with me and give me my fucking son.' Techno challenged the voice. 

"I really don't care if you believe me or not in all honesty. You had to go and destroy our plan. Ruin our perfect vessel, and I'm getting sick of explaining common knowledge to you." It was getting bored, Techno had to keep it talking. 

"What plan!" The voice stops. 

"It dosen't matter, it's going to take years to find another vessel, you Gods never seem to have children. But eventually one of you will slip up, and we'll be there. Even if we have to wait another 5000 years." The dreamons voice grows low as it pulls out the Netherite sword. Techno backs up, he can't do this. Or can he, this world lets you have 3 lives, and him and Ranboo still had them all. 

"I can just kill Ranboo, you'll disappear with one of his lives won't you." Techno hopes the voice calls his bluff. He didn't want to, he really really didn't, but if it ended up saving him in the end Techno would do it.

"Do you really think Ranboo inherited nothing from his grandfather?" The voice said, tone flat and unamused. Phil was different, unlike everyone else who was given 3 lives, 3 chances, Phil only had one. It's the entire reason Techno was so protective of him. He didn't have room for error, if something happened, that was it. But Techno never considered it being heritatory. The dreamon seems to read Techno's shoked expresion like a book. 

"That's why Ranboo was the perfect vessel." The voice ran the back of his hand along the boys cheek, it would seem loving if Ranboo's eyes didn't screw shut once again. "Dreamons can only claim the children of Gods as their vessels, but you all know that, its so annoying that you never let us have fun." The voice cooed. "And when you do, you have to go and ruin years of work." The voice sounded mad. 

"Why do you even need a vessel, you seem pretty powerful without one?" Techno really didn't care, keep it talking. 

"How else are we going to kill the Gods?" The voice spat as it snapped to Techno, anger breaking across his face. "We have been working for years, under all of your noses. You gods are at your weakest when you're in your vessels, and you can only be killed by your own blood. Whats more perfect then the first Demi God born in 5000 years being a single life, and being the perfect age to break and rip down into the perfect vessel." The voice grabbed Techno's face as it angrily ranted. Techno pushed the voice away. It was getting angrier, yeah Techno could come back 2 more times but after that then what. Not to mention Ranboo only had one chance, just like Phil. He had to think of something fast. 

"Ranboo can fight you off, he's strong, he dosen't need you!" Techno yells in the boys face, he knew his son was strong. 

"How dumb can you be!" The voice grabbed Techno by the shoulders again as Techno threw them off and backed away. "Once a deity has chosen you as their vessel, you can't get rid of them till they want to leave, till all 3 lives have been taken, but gods are cowards, they'll flee from their vessel before they die, leaving them dead. I'll have to be quick now. If I were to leave, your boy would die in the process. I can't leave untill I do as much damage as I can, you'll be easy enough, you can't fight back." The voices tone took on a sinister note. "I was supposed to find out who the other vessels were but I'll just have to settle for you and the peskie Time God for right now. Once you are killed by your own flesh and blood, the Blood God will die with you. We'll only be down 2 Gods but hey, it's better then nothing. We, will, get another chance." The voice holds up the sword as Ranboo begins shakily walking twords him. The voice laughs maniacally.

"Even now he fights aginst me, you should hear how he screams for me to release you." Techno snarles, this crazy thing was just trying to torment him, it was working. But as he sees the figure lumbering before him, all he can think about is how he was right. Last night when he sat there watching Ranboo peaceful sleep as he wished for him to be his son, he'd been right. Ranboo was his son, his son fighting desperately aginst the force of nature that would cause his death. Techno would never be able to harm his son knowing he only has one life. As the boy grows closer he can't help all the memories of his boy when he was younger. He dosen't bother holding them back any more. 

Memories of finding a baby Ranboo abadoned, cold, and starving after his mother had left him for dead. How he had scooped him up in his arms, he was so small and frail, Techno was positive he would break him if he moved wrong. He'd desperately flown to Phil begging for help. 

He remembers a few years later listening to the boys giggles as he ran up and down the halls with his father in their palace at the Artic Empire. How he would hold the boy in his arms as he reached for the flowing ribbons of light caused by the Arora Borealisis. 

He remembers how him, Tommy, and Fundy would chase eachother around, laughing and giggling while the rest of their family watched. Excited to see them so happy and knowing the strong relationships they would hold as future rulers. 

He remembers how he would hold the boy to his chest, rocking him for hours, singing a silly little lullaby he wrote for the boy. He would sing it it enderman, to help the boy learn and pay homage to his heritage. 

His son was still standing in front of him. After nearly 11 years apart they had been reunited and they didn't even realize it. Techno always promised himself he would know immediately, and looking at the teen now, even as he walks tword him, sword raised, he can't believe he didn't see it till recently. Yet here he was, even if he were to die, if all this talk of Gods and dreamons were true, and the world was really ending, Techno can't help but smile. He got to see his boy again, thats all he really wanted in life, even if he's about to kill him, he's at least seen him. He's held him, laughed with him again, told him he loved him, cared for him just one more time. Thinking back on all these memories Techno knows there's no way out of this, its him or his son. Techno knows his choice. He just wishes he got to sing his lullaby to him one more time. 

Well... he is right here, there's nothing stopping him. Ranboo holds the sword above his head, shaking as the tears continue to flow down his face. He ignores the voice laughing at the two of them. He was dead anyway, he dosen't care anymore, he's with his baby. Techno reaches up to wip away Ranboo's tears as Techno's own spill over his eyes.

"*My baby, my baby*" 

Techno tries to keep it together, he wanted his son to know he was happy to see him, just one last time. He couldn't help how his voice came out weak and watery as he sings to his son. Sword hovering above his head as the voice finally stops laughing. 

"*You're my baby, say it to me.*" Techno rests his hand on Ranboo's cheek as he continued to wip away his tears. The voice's smile fell.

"*Baby my...*" 

Techno chokes up as brings Ranboo's head down to rest on his own, he'll finish his song. 

"*Baby my, baby,*"  
"*Tell your baby that I'm your baby.*" 

His soft hiccups echo throughout the empty room as he beaths between lines. 

"*I bet on losing dogs,*" 

He thinks for just a second that the sword should have come down by now, but he pushes that thought away as he holds his son's forehead to his own.

"*I know they're losing and I pay for my place*"  
"*By the ring*"

Techno hears the sword clatter to the ground, he dosen't seem to notice, dosen't seem to care. He feels Ranboo's arms wrap around him as he burries his head in the crook of Techno's neck. Techno ran his hands through his hair as they both shook and cried.

"*Where I'll be looking in their eyes,*"  
"*When their down.*"

He ignored how he could feel Ranboo's body jerk and twitch as the two entities within him fought for control, he had his boy in his arms. That's all that mattered

"*Where I'll be by their side.*"  
"*I'm losing by their side.*"

Ranboo ripped himself away from Techno as the voice came back, screaming.

"NO, YOU CAN'T TAKE CONRTOL OVER ME." The voice yelled as it shot down to pick up the sword. It began charging at Techno, he just closed his eyes, he got everything he wanted, he was fine. This was fine. 

But the sword never came, Techno opens his eyes to see the sword inches from his heart, shaking as Ranboo held it still. 

"Dont. You. Fucking. Touch. Him." Ranboo choked out as he fought aginst the dreamon. Techno always knew he was strong, a few tendrils of hope began spreading through his chest. Ranboo's head snappedback with a shout as his voice was over taken by the dreamon again, but his arms stayed steady. 

"YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT FOREVER RANBOO YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH." Ranboo looks Techno in the eyes and sends him one more pleading glance. Techno's face falls. 

"I know." Ranboo's voice holds no emotion. "I'm sorry dad. I love you." Ranboo chokes out, he can't be doing what Techno thinks. Techno dosen't have time to react before the sword is flipped around as Ranboo plunges it deep into his own chest. He can't tell if the scream he hears is he own or the dreamons. Ranboo staggers as he falls into Techno. He lowers his son to the floor as he cradles his head in his lap. 

"No, no no no no NO NO RANBOO PLEASE." Techno screamed into his baby's chest. As he sat back up he was slick with red. Covered in his own son's blood. 

"I'm sorry." Ranboo choked out as he coughed, his lips turned red as the splatter covers them. 

"Shhhh, shshsh." Techno begins running his hand through his hair as he brings the boy more onto his lap. Ranboo quietly wines, he's in pain. "Y-ou're go-ing to be o-ok. I'm r-righ he-re." Techno chokes barely able to get his words out. Ranboo reaches up with shaking hands as he hold it to his dad's cheek. Techno leans into it as he screws his eyes shut, doing nothing to stop the tears. The choked sobs shake his whole body as he tries to evaluate Ranboo's wounds. It was a clean cut but it went too deep, he was almost run completely through, it was too much damage. No, it wasn't Techno could fix any wound for his boy. He had lost too much blood, too much of it was covering the floor, and Techno. Techno had instant health potions. He just had to get Ranboo home, he should have brought some. He was thinking of some way to bring him home. 

Dad... I'm so cold." Ranboo choked out as his hand fell. Techno immediately ripped off his cloke as he began wrapping it around the boy. It quickly became soaked with his blood, Techno didn't care. He had to think quickly, if Ranboo was talking, he was breathing. Techno had to keep him talking. 

"I-It's ok b-baby don't be so-rry. You d-id good I'm pr-oud of you." He wishes he could get his voice even, he dosen't need Ranboo seeing him so upset. He was going to be ok. He looked into Ranboo's eyes, the light was fading, his breathing was slowing down. No no no no. Techno shook Ranboo slightly.

"Baby come on, st-ay with me k-id." Ranboo didn't respond. His chest stopped moving. Techno froze. 

"Ranboo... Ranboo please." Techno begged as he put his ear to his chest, he was getting too used to doing this, he'd have to joke with the boy about it later.... there was nothing there. Ranboo had gone still. 

(Ranboo was slain by Ranboo using the Orphan Obliator.) 

Techno didn't recgonize his own voice as his pained screams ripped from his throat. He couldn't see through the tears as he clutch Ranboo's body to his chest. He couldn't do anything but scream and sob as he broke down. He hadn't felt sorrow like this before, the first time he lost him it was a mystery if he was even still alive. It had all been replaced with the the joy of finding him again but now the cold dead truth sits before him. He can't ignore it anymore, his son came back to him only to be taken away again. 

His screams and sobs trigger a memory in the back of his head, he knows another father who had felt this pain, recently. Phil had been nearly as inconsolable as Techno is now, screaming his brother's name as he cried. But it was different with Phil now, they were bringing Wilbur back. How were they doing that again?

"So if you use a totem, the weapon used to kill them, and an enchated gapple, you can theoretically, bring Wilbur back?" Techno had spent weeks pouring over ever book he had with Phil, they thought they had the answer, especially after Dream told them there was a way to bring people back to life. 

They had tried to bring Ghostbur back but it had gone wrong. They missed some extremely important steps. It required the sacrifice of a family members life. If a family member had been the one to take the life, they had to sacrifice themselves for their child. With the same weapon, at the same spot, the parent must give their life for their child the same way they did for their parent. They must both hold a totem of undying as it was done and the life would be transferred over, the totem working as a cable between the two. And Techno had a totem.

He placed his son down on the ground as gently as he could as his shaking hands flipped through his inventory. He's so glad to have taken Phil's advice to always keep an enderchest on him. He places it down as he digs through his disorganized mess, cursing himself for not having the extra totems ready to go. He slammed the lid as he rushed back over to Ranboo, he curled his sons hands around the totem. 

"I'm so sorry." Techno cried as he pulled the sword from Ranboo's chest, he placed his hand on the totem as he pushed it deeper into Ranboo's hands. This had to work, he'd come so close, only for him to be ripped away again. Techno wasn't going to lose him again. He didn't flinch as he plunged the sword into his chest. 

(Technoblade was slain by Technoblade using the Orphan Obliator) 

(Ranboo has reached the goal (post mortem))

Techno shot out of bed, why was he at home, why wasn't he at the portal, why did he set his stupid spawn? He sprints out the house as he runs as fast as he can back to L'Manberg. He ignored the burn in his lungs and the countless mobs that tried to get in his way. He only cared about one thing. His son, he had to be awake, he had to be ok. 

As Techno came to the entrance of the panic room, he stopped. What if he hadn't dont it right, what if it didnt work? Did Techno have the strength left to walk back into the room only to see his son dead on the floor. Techno stomped down that fear, Ranboo needed him, even if he was.... 

Techno entered the room and froze, Ranboo still lay in the same spot, covered in Techno's cloke and his own blood. Techno sank to his knees. 

"N-no, please." Techno covers his mouth. He begins to sob again before another sound breaks him from his sorrow. He hears breathing, and it's the most amazing thing he's ever heard. He scrambles on his hands and knees as he holds Ranboo in his lap and puts his head to his chest. Ranboo's strong, steady heard beat was like the sweetest music to his ears as the tears continue to fall, but for a much different reason. His son was alive, he was alive and he was back in his arms where he belonged. 

"My baby." Techno laughed as the tears continued to fall. "My memory boy." Techno simply held his son to his chest as he rocked him back and forth, laughter and tears shaking his whole body. He scooped him back up as carefully as he could, he knew from experience using a totem took alot out of you. On top of the ordeal that he already went through Ranboo would probable be out for quite a few hours. 

As the sun began to rise Techno carried his son to his bed passing a very confused and still half asleep Phil. He could hear him following behind as he layed Ranboo in his own bed, after making sure he was comfortable Techno sat at the edge of the bed and just took in the sight of him. His son was really back. 

"Mate is he covered in blood?" Phil asked as he took a loud sip from his tea, barely bothered. Techno chuckled as he turned to his father. Phil stopped as he saw his son's tear filled expresion, still stained with blood. 

"It's him dad, you were right." Phil dropped his mug, thanking his reflexes Techno catches it laughing at his fathers shock. 

"Oh shit I'm sorry... but are you sure?" Phil sits next to his son on the bed as tears of his own fill his eyes. Techno's smile breaks into a choked sob as he fell into his father's shoulder. 

"I am, I'm positive." He cried happily as he clutches his father, Phil joining in with tears and laughs of his own. "He found me Phil. My son found his way back to me. I have my son." 

"What... what happened." 

"It's a, long story." Techno begins explaining the entire experience to his father beginning to end. Hand latched onto Ranboo's, he didn't want to not have contact with him right now. Phil followed along as best he could, adding his own knowledge here and there as well as helping Techno with best guesses where Techno struggled.

As he finished the experence Techno was over come with exhaustion from all the crying, and emotions, and ya know, literally dieing. "I'm just worried the dreamon thing will come back." Techno confided in Phil.

"Well it sounds to me like the deities die, when the vessel dies, and if the vessel leaves the host dies immediately. My best guess is the dreamon died with Ranboo before you... brought him back." Techbo took comfort in that hope. He leaned up aginst the wall as his eyes seemed to no longer wanted to stay open. "I just want to know what to do about you.... being a whole God thing. Kinda scary to know you could kick my ass at any point."

"I would never." Techno rolls his eyes with a laugh as his father stands up. He knows his boys must be tired, he's still mentally reeling form all of this new information but the only thing he really cares about was that he'd been right. He had his grandson back. "Now Tommy, I might be tempted on a bad day." Techno laughed with a yawn as Phil gave him one more smile and a "go to sleel mate" as Phil climbed the ladder downstairs. Techno slid over till his back as resting on his head board as he layed Ranboo in his lap. He ran his hands through his hair as he continues to hum his baby's lullaby before he fell into the first peaceful sleep he's had in years. 

He awoke as the sun was setting outside, normal he would be appalled he had sleep the whole day away but as he listened to his son's quiet breathing he could care less. His legs were alseep and he woke up clutching Ranboo to his chest. He looked over at the night stand to see two glasses of water. He quietly thanks Phil as he looks down at the peaceful face of Ranboo, his son. Almost like he can since he's being watched Ranboo's face scrunches up as he stretchs, finally awake. 

"Hey." Techno says softly as he pushes the hair from the boys eye's. Confusion etched into his expresion as he sits up across from Techno. "Do... you remember anything?" 

"Do you mean me stabbing myself, or finding out you're my dad, after wishing you were for months?" Ranboo questions nonchalantly. Techno laughs as the two look at eachother. 

The two embrace as Ranboo threw himself at Techno. The boys shoulders shake as Techno quietly shushed him, patting his back as he smiles. 

"I remember." Ranboo assures through sobs. "I remember everything. After the voice left it's like a cloud cleared from my mind. I have everything back." Ranboo laughed as his tears continued to damped Techno's shirt, he didn't care. Techno squeezed the boy tighter. 

"I... I'm so happy you're back, Ranboo I'm so sorry for... for everything." Techno was ready to keep going before Ranboo cut him off.

"No, don't be sorry, I know you missed me every day, you didn't forget me, not like how I forgot you." Ranboo burries his face deeper into Techno neck as Techno turned his head to kiss the boy's temple. 

"Thats wasn't your fault, you know that." Ranboo chuckled as he continues.

"It wasn't yours either." Techno chuckled as he patted his back. "Agree that we were both in bad situations that weren't our fault, but we can move past from?" 

"Yeah that sounds good to me." Techno smiled aginst the side of his sons head as he continued to hold him close. He looked out the window and was confused to see it much brighter that it was only a few minuets ago. With a laugh Techno realizes what they are as he pulls away from Ranboo to point outside. 

"Ranboo, look." Ranboo matched Techno's confusion untill his face broke out into a smile. He excitedly looked between Techno and the window as he got up. Handing Ranboo one of the glasses of water he begins stomping some life back into his legs as he grips his abdomen. He unbuttons his shirt as he looks down to see a large horizontal scar running across his chest. As he puts a finger to it, it still feels sensitive but not too bad. He looks up to see Ranboo undoing his own shirt and running a hand over a matching scar. Realization dawned on Techno.

"It's from losing a life, the scar of it stays with us." Techno sits back down on the bed as Ranboo drinks the last of his water, buttoning his shirt back up. 

"Just another thing to have in common huh?" Ranboo teased as he buttoned up his own shirt. 

"We're literally father and son." Techno chuckles. It feels nice to say it.

"I know." Ranboo smiles as he stands up, Techno right by his side incase he was still weak in the knees, he might have been brought back to life but he still lost alot of blood. 

As they climb down the ladder Ranboo's strong enough to manover without fear of falling. They find Phil asleep at the kitched table. Techno shakes him awake as Ranboo heads outside. As the two older men follow the teen through the snow they stop at the little hill and watch the sky dance with the colors of the northern lights. Dazzling greens, reds, and pinks for ribbon throughout the inkie black, highlighting the bright white pin prick stars that compliment the colored belts like stunning jewls. Ranboo latches himself to Techno's arm as Phil looks over at the two with a large smile. He had his boys back. 

Techno is happy to watch the lights in the sky but they're much better in the reflection of his son's bright eyes. 

"Do you remember how we used to watch them every night at the Artic Empire?" Ranboo really did seem to have his memory back as Techno laughed. 

"Of course I do, it was your favorite thing to do every day. I'd carry you out, half asleep and excited." Techno ruffles his hair as Ranboo meet his gaze with a laugh. "I can't even pick you up anymore." Techno laughed as Phil and Ranboo shivered in the cold. They still had alot to talk about. All this mess with the dreamons and Gods, there were other's like him. He had to find out who they were and protect them. But for now he was happy to stand in the freezing cold with his father and son. 3 generations watching the sky dance, finally reunited again. Techno smiles as he finally feels something he hadn't in almost 11 years, genuine happiness. 

"Hey dad?" Ranboo asked looking down at his father. 

"Heh?" Techno answered with a chuckel.

"Can we have another snowball fight tomorrow." Ranboo's voice was so full of excitment and hope Techno couldn't help the grin that split his face. 

"Of course we can, my memory boy." Techno threw his arms around Ranboo as he did something he'd never think he'd be able to do again. 

He hugged his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy this was a doosie. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who stuck around untill the end to hear about my silly little head canons on the feral pig man and discount Unus Annus.
> 
> Like I said this story was only one of many DSMP stories I've been planning so don't think you've seen the last of me
> 
> Untill the next story, stay awesome yall. And thank you again


End file.
